Love You Mr PERFECT
by noname-ssi25
Summary: Mencintai itu tak semudah memisahkan Chicken dari tepungnya / CHANHUN/ KAIHUN
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _Sehun sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol itu Mr. PERFECT yang sangat Normal._

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Prolog**

Tak Henti-hentinya Sehun melonjak-lonjak di tempat tidurnya melihat berita di Internet, Ia sangat bahagia melihat berita jika LBGT a.k.a Lesbian Biseksual Gay dan Transgender di dukung oleh Amerika dan begitu banyak dukungan dari seluruh belahan dunia. 

"Yes.. yess... yesss... Yuhu...", Sehun melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya, Sehun tersenyum cerah melihat Sang Ayah dan Sang Ibu yang sedang menonton Televisi, dengan Sang Ibu yang bersandar mesra di dada Sang Ayah, sementara Sang Ayah menepuk-nepuk bahu Sang Ibu dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Sang Ibu. 

"Mama! Papa!", dengan seenaknya Sehun melepas kemesraan orangtuanya dan duduk diantara mereka, membuat Sang Ayah- Oh Yifan menggerutu dalam hati dan sang Ibu- Xi Luhan tersenyum maklum dan mencium pipi putih bersih putra semata wayangnya. 

"Ada apa Sayang? Kenapa Kamu nampak bahagia sekali Emm?", tanya Luhan sambil membelai rambut hitam putranya. 

"Mama, boleh Aku bertanya?", Tanya Sehun sambil memainkan kancing baju milik Sang Ibu, sangat menggemaskan membuat Papa Kris mengacak gemas rambut keturunannya, "Aishh Papa~~~", Sehun menggerutu sambil merapikan Rambutnya. 

"Kau hanya bertanya pada Mama tidak pada Papa juga,little Oh?", Yifan memeluk perut putranya dan mencium gemas pipi putih yang sedikit merona itu. 

"Baiklah ... Aku bertanya pada Papa dan Mama, emm.. kalian melihat berita di Internet tentang LBGT kan? Kalian setuju tidak dengan tindakan itu", tanya Sehun membuat Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung. 

"LBGT itu apa Lu?", tanya Kris pada Istri tercintanya, maklum Dia hanya sibuk dengan urusan Kantor tidak mengikuti gosip apapun 

"Lesbian Biseksual Gay dan Transgender sayang", jawab Luhan, "America menyetujui hubungan sesama Jenis dan juga Transgender beberapa saat yang lalu" 

"Itu menjijikkan sekali Lu, kenapa mereka tidak dikucilkan saja, itu semua perbuatan tidak benar, kenapa bisa disetujui, aneh", kata-kata Yifan membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. 

"Mereka itu juga butuh tempat di masyarakat Yifan, Mereka butuh dukungan, lagi pula perasaan itu Tuhan yang memberikan". 

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan kembali kekamarnya, mengabaikan perdebatan kedua orang tuanya, menghela nafas dan menyadari satu hal, perasaannya ini salah dan menyalahi kodrat, lebih banyak yang menghujat daripada yang memberi dukungan, tapi Sehun tak bisa menghapus persaannya, Tuhan sudah terlalu dalam menancapkan perasaan ini di hatinya, dan bahkan Sehun memupuknya setiap hari. 

Oh Sehun lelaki manis berkulit putih bersih itu adalah seorang Gay, meski tak ada yang tahu karena Ia memendamnya dengan baik, orang tuanya menganggap Sehun terlalu muda untuk mengenalkan seorang gadis sebagai kekasihnya, tanpa tahu jika Sehun telah memendam rasa Cintanya pada Park Chanyeol, pria sempurna yang selalu baik pada Chanyeol, ketua kelas idaman yang mudah bergaul dan pintar sekaligus tetangga samping rumahnya, dan ketika tahu Sang Ayah bahkan Jijik pada para LBGT, membuat Sehun harus memendam perasaannya lebih dalam lagi, mungkin besok dia akan bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang pendapatnya soal Hubungan sesama jenis dan Transgender, jika Chanyeol mendukung, mungkin suatu saat Sehun akan memberanikan diri menyatakan Cinta pada Chanyeol. 

Ini baru pemanasan, tahu ini diawal aja udah Geje kkk, ini ff pertama yang saya Post di FFN lho kkk, jadi harap maklum jika masih takut-takut dan biasanya saya selalu gagal buat FF Boys Love entah kenapa selalu mentok di chapter 3 semoga ini enggak ya... Amien

Salam Chanhun Shipper


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _Sehun sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol itu Mr. PERFECT yang sangat Normal._

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Cameo:**

Kim Seokjin of 방탄서년단 

**Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi ini begitu cerah tapi tidak dengan hati Sehun, entah kenapa hatinya mendung sejak semalam, kata-kata Ayahnya begitu menohok hatinya, menghujam jantungnya hingga remuk, sedikit berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang dirasakan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun berubah cerah melihat seseorang yang baru keluar dari gerbang besar sebuah rumah mewah, dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol Hyeong!", Sehun melambai pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menghampirinya, mengacak rambut Hitam Sehun, kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

Sehun yang selalu marah jika sang Ayah mengacak rambutnya, berbeda saat Chanyeol yang melakukannya, Ia tersenyum begitu manis sambil cekikikan lucu. _Anak Durhaka._

"Penampilanmu kurang baik hari ini Sehunie", Chanyeol menangkup kedua belah pipi Sehun, membuat jantung Sehun ingin melompat saking senangnya, "Kau kurang tidur eoh?", Chanyeol mengusap pelan lingkar mata tipis dibawah mata Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Semalaman Aku mengerjakan tugas Hyeong, hehe".

"Kan sudah Aku bilang jika Kau merasa kesulitan Kau bisa kerumahku untuk bertanya", Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun Kini, membawanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk berjalan ke Halte bis, "motorku harus mendekam di Bengkel kemarin, tak Apa kan jika kita naik Bis hari ini?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat lembutnya.

Sehun mengangguk semangat, Sehun membayangkan moment-moment yang Romantis bersama Chanyeol didalam Bis seperti di Drama-drama yang di tontonnya, duduk di bangku Bis paling belakang, serta Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di Bahu kokoh Chanyeol, saling menggenggam tangan sepanjang perjalanan, hihihi... Sehun sudah melayang hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Sehunie?", Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sehun yang terdiam dengan pipi yang merona, "Sehunie... hey!", Chanyeol menepuk pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun tersadar dan menggerjapkan matanya Bingung.

"Ada Apa Hyeong?", tanya Sehun.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?", Chanyeol segera menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun, "Syukurlah tidak hangat, Aku kira Kau demam Sehunie", Chanyeol tersenyum manis, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Halte, menepuk tempat di sampingnya Agar segera duduk, dan menunggu Bis dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Tak seperti yang diharapkan Oleh Sehun, duduk romantis di bangku belakang Bis gagal sudah, pasalnya Bis sangat penuh pagi ini, entah kenapa.  
Bahkan pegangan Chanyeol terlepas dari Sehun karena ada seorang Ahjussi yang berdiri diantara mereka, Sehun ingin menangis sekarang, Sehun di himpit oleh Seorang wanita gendut dan seorang Ahjussi berketiak basah, Demi Tuhan, Sehun tidak mau naik Bis lagi setelah ini, ini adalah pengalaman pertama dan terakhir.

Bis mengerem mendadak membuat Sehun yang tidak dapat pengang jatuh tersungkur, bukannya ditolong wanita gendut yang menghimpitnya segera bergeser ke tempat Sehun, senang karena tempatnya sedikit luas, entah sengaja atau tidak Wanita itu menginjak jari putih lentik Sehun.

 _"Chanyeol Hyeong, bantu Aku ,huhuhu",_ tangis Sehun Dalam hati. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun berdiri, sedikit mendorong wanita gendut itu karena kesal, "Ahjumma tidak lihat Aku terjatuh, bukannya menolongku, Ahjumma malah menginjak tanganku, Ahjumma fikir ini tidak sakit.. hiks.. hiks...", Sehun berteriak pada Wanita gendut itu sambil menangis dan meniup-niup jari-jari lentiknya, membuat seluruh isi Bis menoleh ke arahnya, "huhuhu ini Sakit", tambah Sehun mencari perhatian.

"Ahjussi, bisakah Anda berpindah ketempat Saya", bisik Chanyeol pada si paman ketiak basah , ketika Si paman mengangguk, Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.  
Menggenggam tangan Sehun dan meniup-niupnya, mengelus jari lentik yang memerah tersebut. 

.

.

.

.

.

. 

"Aku tidak mau naik Bis lagi, ternyata tidak seenak di Drama-drama yang Aku lihat, disana Bis begitu lenggang", Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah turun dari Bis, kini mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Gerbang sekolah mereka, dan tak henti-hentinya Sehun menggerutu, membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri.

"Ini kehidupan Nyata Hunnie bukan Drama, tak selamanya yang Kau lihat di Drama itu adalah nyata, hidupmu jangan Kau panutkan pada Drama", nasehat Chanyeol, "jangan-jangan jika di Drama ada adegan ditabrak mobil dan lupa ingatan, Kau akan mencobanya Hunnie", canda Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu Hyeong", Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Kau memang tidak bodoh Sehunnie, Kau hanya terlalu polos", ucap Sehun sambil mencubit bibir manyun Sehun dan sedikit menariknya karena gemas, Sehun menggerutu lagi, tapi dalam hati Dia berbunga-bunga karena Chanyeol memegang bibirnya. 

.

.

.

.

. 

Pluog(?),  
Sebuah bola Basket menghantam kepala Sehun dengan keras, Sehun meringis nyeri merasakan denyutan hebat di kepalanya.

"Sehunie kau tidak papa?", tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Sehun yang terkena bola, Sehun tak menjawab, sibuk menetralkan Sakit dikepalanya.

Kim Seokjin, teman sekelas Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan meminta maaf, pasalnya Ia terlalu keras melempar bola hingga menimpa kepala Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi maafkan Aku, Kau tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Seokjin

Sehun lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Lain Kali hati-hatilah Seokjin-ah, perhatikan sekitarmu jika bermain, kecerobohanmu bisa mencelakai orang", Chanyeol menasehati.

"Iya, Yeol, Aku minta maaf", Seokjin membungkuk meminta maaf lalu mengambil bolanya dan kembali bermain basket.

 _"Tinggal kami berduakan?",_ ini pikiran Sehun, Sehun menyandarkan sepenuh tubuh(?)nya pada Chanyeol, Di Drama yang Ia lihat jika pingsan akan diberi nafas buatan, maka dari itu Sehun pura-pura pingsan saja, dasar Sehun ckckck.

Chanyeol panik merasa tubuh Sehun bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuhnya, "Sehunie hey", Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun berusaha menyadarkannya dari 'pura-pura' pingsannya.

Tanpa buang waktu Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh ringan Sehun, membawanya keruang kesehatan, Sehun sibuk bersorak dalam hati. 

.

.

.

.

.

. 

**LovrYouMrPerfect**

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggerutu, sesampainya diruang kesehatan tadi bukannya memberinya Nafas buatan Chanyeol malah meninggalkannya bersama dokter wanita yang entah kenapa selalu hobby mengrepe-grepe Sehun.

Tentu Sehun segera kabur dan kini berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya sambil menunduk dan menggerutu. Tak sadar jika dihadapannya Ada sesosok Pria berkulit tan yang juga nampak tak memperhatikan jalan, Ia nampak melihat-lihat papan di depan kelas, mungkin dia siswa baru yang mencari kelasnya.

Bruk!

Argh...

Tangan berbeda warna itu bersentuhan, Pria Tan itu memiliki refleks yang bagus nampaknya, Ia tak membiarkan sosok putih dihadapannya terjatuh, Pria itu sungguh terpesona pada Sosok Sehun, ternyata tak salah dia pindah kemari, ada malaikat manis di sekolah barunya.

Sehun sendiri sedang deg-degan pasalnya posenya mencondong ke lantai hampir terjatuh, dan kini pria dihadapannya ini bukannya menarik tubuhnya agar berdiri malah melamun dan membiarkan tubuhnya hampir terjatuh.

"Cantik...", gumam pria tak dikenal itu. 

Tobe Continue... 

Hehehe... seneng sih ternyata ada yang respon Ff saya :D, kirain sampe bertaun-taun gak ada yang baca hehe..  
Makasih yang udah review ya kkk  
Makasih juga buat **hanhyewon357** yang udah ngoreksi ternyata emang LGBT bukan LBGT pantesan pas ngetik kaya berasa aneh *ini alasan doang*  
Maaf kalau ada typo udah di koreksi sih tapi entah jika ada yang masih salah

Sekali lagi terima kasih *bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _Sehun sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol itu Mr. PERFECT yang sangat Normal._

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Cameo:**

Park Yoora as Chanyeol Elder Sister 

**Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt,and Little Comedy_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Chapter 2**

Ini masih terjadi saat Seorang pemuda berkulit Tan yang memegang tangan Sehun yang Akan terjatuh, Si Pemuda terdiam sambil terpesona pada sosok Sehun.

"Ehm...", Sehun berdehem membuat si Pemuda tersadar dan segera menarik Sehun agar berdiri sempurna.

"Emm.. maaf.. Aku malah melamun", si Pemuda menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, Sehun tersenyum maklum.

"Iya tak Apa, terima kasih telah membantuku", Sehun tersenyum manis.

 _"Ya Tuhan... ini benar-benar malaikat",_ Si Pemuda terpaku memandang Sehun.

"Apa kau siswa baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya", tanya Sehun membuat si Pemuda 'lagi-lagi' tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya... Aku siswa baru, dan Aku kebingungan mencari kelasku, emm bisa kau membantuku mencarinya?", tanya Si Pemuda, hey apa kalian tak berniat berkenalan? Aku lelah memanggilnya si pemuda -_-

"Tentu Saja, di mana kelasmu? Kim JongIn-ssi?", Sehun memandang Name tag di dada kiri si Pemuda, Oh come on, Aku lupa soal Name tag kkk...

"Kelas X-5, Oh Sehun? Hehe nama yang Indah seindah Wajahnya", Heh.. JongIn jangan menggombal di siang bolong.

"Itu adalah kelas yang sama dengan kelasku, Ayo kita kesana bersama", Sehun -Entah sengaja atau tidak- menggandeng tangan JongIn dan menariknya ke arah kelasnya, Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah JongIn, hidung tak terlalu mancungnya itu seperti akan mengeluarkan darah saking senangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat berbunyi, sesuai rutinitasnya Sehun segera berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kelas Chanyeol, mengajaknya makan bersama, tapi sepertinya acara berduaannya dengan Chanyeol akan terganggu karena JongIn mengikuti langkahnya, berkata Ia takut tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang jika berpisah dengan Sehun, ck Sangat berlebihan. 

Dari Arah berlawanan dengan Sehun dan JongIn, Sehun melihat Chanyeol berjalan bersama dan sibuk bercanda-canda dengan Wanita yang sangat amat dibenci Sehun, Jung Eunji -Si Sekertaris Osis- yang entah kenapa nampak menyukai Chanyeolnya, emm... bolehkah Sehun mengklaim Chanyeol adalah miliknya?.

Angin bertiup sedikit kencang membawa debu-debu berterbangan dan ada salah satu debu yang nampaknya mendarat di mata besar Chanyeol.

"Auh", Chanyeol mengucek matanya, Eunji yang melihatnya segera saja menarik Chanyeol agar menunduk.

"Kau kelilipan? Sini biar Aku tiup", Eunji membuka sedikit mata Chanyeol yang terpejam dengan jarinya,lalu meniup-niupnya, "Apa sudah hilang?".

Chanyeol sedikit mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "Ya ini sudah hilang, terima kasih Eunji", Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Chanyeol Hyeong!", Sehun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan Eunji, JongIn? Tentu saja mengekori Sehun.  
Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak Rambut Sehun gemas, "Ayo makan bersama Hyeong", Ajak Sehun, Chanyeol mengangguk saja, Iya tak pernah sekalipun menolak keinginan Sehun, Sehun sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai Adiknya sendiri, Chanyeol melihat tumbuh kembang Sehun dari kecil, mereka tumbuh dan besar bersama, selalu bersama, dan Sehun harap mereka bisa bersama selamanya.

"Eunji maaf ya, lain kali saja kita makan bersama, Adik manjaku mengajakku makan bersama, jika tidak dituruti dia akan marah besar", Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun dan mencubit hidung mancungnya, Sehun tersenyum lebar meski hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya Adik,memangnya kau berharap apa Little Oh?

Eunji hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum masam.

Chanyeol segera membawa Sehun menuju Kantin, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Eunji, si Sekertaris osis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menyumpah serampahi bocah pucat yang mengganggu keasyikannya. 

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyadari ada yang mengikuti mereka dari tadi, Chanyeol mengangkat Alisnya bingung melihat sosok tak dikenal mengikutinya dan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kebingungan Chanyeol, menepuk Dahinya, Ia melupakan JongIn karena terlalu bahagia di rangkul Chanyeol.

"Dia Kim JongIn, teman baruku di kelas, dia pindahan dari Thailand Hyeong, dia di besarkan Di Thailand, keren kan?", Sehun menjelaskan.

"Thailand ya", Chanyeol sedikit ngeri mendengar nama negara itu, negara paling bebas mungkin, Dia Ingat begitu banyak berita pernikahan sesama jenis, dan diumbar ke publik, Chanyeol ngeri, Ingat? Chanyeol adalah pria sempurna yang Normal, dia tidak keberatan melihat hubungan itu, Dia hanya Ngeri dan Takut saja, tidak sampai Jijik.

"Kim JongIn", JongIn mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, dengan ragu Chanyeol menyambut uluran itu, singkat... hanya 5 detik dan Chanyeol melepasnya lagi.

"Aku Park Chanyeol", Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggandeng Sehun lagi.

"Oh iya JongIn, Chanyeol Hyeong ini ketua Osis lho, jika kau butuh bantuan, tanya saja Dia hehe", Sehun menjelaskannya dengan nada manjanya, sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin, Sehun menjelaskan segala kelebihan Chanyeol pada JongIn, jangan lupa nadanya yang manis, membuat JongIn tak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari Sehun, Ingatkan JongIn agar mengusap Air liurnya Guys -_- 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

_**"**_ _Papa dan Mama ke Kanada mengunjungi Grandma dan Grandpa, sudah sangat lama kami tak mengunjungi mereka,barang-barang keperluan Sehunnie sudah Mama berikan pada Yoora Noona, Sehunnie tidur di rumah keluarga Park dulu ya beberapa hari ini, maaf tidak bisa mengajak Sehunnie, Sehunnie jangan menyusahkan Yoora Noona dan Chanyeolie Hyeong, mengerti? Kau harus menurut pada Yoora Noona",_ Sehun membaca pesan dari mamanya, sedikit kesal karena Ia tak diajak ke Kanada untuk mengunjungi kakek dan nenek di sana, sedikit banyak Sehun merindukan mereka, tapi Sehun lebih banyak bahagianya, karena selama beberapa hari ini, Ia akan tidur dirumah Chanyeol, Sehun ingin melompat senang jika tak mengingat Ia ada di ruang kelas sekarang.

Bel pelajaran berakhir sudah berdentang, Sehun berlari menuju kelas Chanyeol dan akan menunjukan pesan dari Mamanya pada Chanyeol, mengabaikan teriakan JongIn yang ingin pulang bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Uncle dan Auntie Oh sedang ke Kanada?", tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya, kini mereka berjalan kaki menuju rumah Chanyeol, ingatkan jika motor Chanyeol masih di bengkel dan Sehun tak mau naik Bis lagi?, dan Sehun kini memilih berjalan kaki saja, menggandeng tangan Chanyeol hingga sampai rumah nanti, menolak Ajakan naik Taksi dan beralasan ingin berolahraga.

Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Mama sudah menyiapkan keperluanku selama beberapa hari dan sudah menitipkannya pada Yoora Noona, Aku tidak sabar menginap dirumah Hyeong, kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali Aku menginap di rumah Hyeong saat Kelas 2 SMP dulu, sudah lumayan lama ya Hyeong".

"Ya... itu sudah lama, nanti malam kita akan bermain game dan begadang sampai pagi, kau setuju Sehunnie?", Tanya Chanyeol

"Setuju...! Yeyeyeyey...", Sehun melompat-lompat kecil, membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Chanyeol dan Sehun memasuki rumah mewah keluarga Park, berteriak "Kami pulang" bersama-sama, Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari Area dapur.

"Aigoo uri Sehunnie sudah datang", sosok Cantik bernama Park Yoora yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandung Chanyeol ini, memeluk erat Sehun dan mengacak rambutnya, tak lupa mencium pipi putih Sehun, Sehun hanya cekikikan saja diperlalukan begitu.

"Noona yang adikmu itu Aku atau Sehun? Kenapa Aku tak pernah kau manja begitu, ini tidak adil", Chanyeol cemberut, tapi Yoora sangat tahu adiknya ini suka bercanda jadi Yoora menjitak kepala Chanyeol saja sebagai Jawaban, Sehun tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Ah iya, barang-barang Sehun sudah Noona siapkan di kamar Chanyeol, Noona mau pergi keluar sebentar", Yoora mengelus kepala Sehun dan kini Chanyeol juga.

"Noona mau kemana? Bisa bawakan Aku bubble tea?", rengek Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Noona akan membawakan Bubble tea yang banyak untuk Sehunnie eoh?", Yoora mencubit pipi Sehun, "kalian ganti bajulah dan makan, bibi Jung sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian", Yoora mencubit pipi Sehun lagi dan setelahnya sudah lenyap di telan pintu(?)

"Hunnie, kau kekamar saja dulu ya, Hyeong akan mengambil minuman dingin untuk kita", Sehun mengangguk patuh dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melompat-lompat melempar tasnya sembarangan Arah dan berputar-putar, Ia bahagia karena akan tidur bersama Chanyeol, mungkin semalaman Sehun tak akan tidur dan sibuk memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol nanti.

Karena sibuk melompat,berputar sambil merentangkan tangan, tak sengaja tangan Sehun menyentuh sebuah musim salju mini,-itu lho benda berbentuk bulat terbuat dari kaca bening yang didalamnya ada salju yang berjatuhan-, benda itu pecah berantakan, Sehun menahan nafas karena takut, Segera saja Ia membereskan pecahan itu, tangannya gemetar, Ia sangat tahu ini adalah barang kesayangan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini Oh Sehun?", suara berat Chanyeol membuat Sehun terkejut dan tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh pecahan kaca itu dan menggores jarinya lumayan dalam.

"H..hyeong.. Aku tidak sengaja", Sehun tergagap melihat kilatan mata Chanyeol yang menyeramkan, mengabaikan perih di tangannya.

Chanyeol segera berjongkok di depan Sehun dan menatap nanar, Salju mininya, "Keluar dari sini Oh Sehun", Desis Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit bergetar, Sehun gemetar mendengarnya.

"Hyeong... A..Aku tidak sengaja ma..maafkan Aku, Aku janji Akan menggantinya"

"Barang ini tidak ada yang bisa menggantinya Oh Sehun!", Astaga... nampaknya Chanyeol benar-benar marah sekarang, lihatlah Sehun menunduk takut, dan airmata siap jatuh, "keluar sekarang Oh sehun", desis Chanyeol lagi.

"Hy...Hyeong... A..Aku.."

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" 

to be Continue... 

Hi... ngeri Chanyeol ngamuk, terpaksa deh di TBCin, Saya ngeri sendiri lihat Chanyeol marah,jadi siapain mental dulu buat ngadepin marahnya Chanyeol minggu depan.

Gimana? Pendek? Jelek? Banyak typo? Ya itu udah pasti kkkk, pendek gak papakan yang penting cepet update kan? Makasih untuk semua yang sudah Review ya, AKU SAYANG KALIAN :* :* :*  
Jangan Lupa review lagi :D  
Dan satu lagi jangan panggil saya Author atau Thor, panggil N aja atau JY Okay!

See ya...  
Salam ChanHun Shipper :* :* :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _Sehun sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol itu Mr. PERFECT yang sangat Normal._

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Cameo:**

Park Yoora as Chanyeol Elder Sister 

**Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan,_ _ **TYPO EVERYWHERE**_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt,and Little Comedy_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Chapter** 3 

Langit menjatuhkan Air matanya, sama seperti Sehun yang berjalan gontai di trotoar, semua orang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh sementara Sehun hanya memandang ujung sepatunya yang basah terkena hujan.

Tuhan tau, jika hatinya sedang bersedih, maka Ia menurunkan air dari langit agar menyamarkan Air mata Sehun yang dari tadi mengalir.

Sehun ingat bagaimana Chanyeol membentaknya, mengumpat panjang lebar padanya, dan mengusirnya keluar, Sehun tak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol bisa berkata sekasar itu padanya, selama ini Chanyeol selalu menjaganya, berkata lembut padanya, bahkan selalu menuruti apa maunya.

Mengingat itu semua, Air mata Sehun makin mengalir, bersamaan dengan makin derasnya Air hujan, isakan Sehun makin terendam oleh gemuruh hujan dan juga suara petir di langit.

Mendengar suara petir membuat Jantung Sehun berpacu dengan keras, tubuhnya bergetar takut sekaligus kedinginan, sebuah kilasan ingatan mengganggu otak Sehun.

Sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi di hari hujan dan penuh petir, darah berceceran dan mengalir seiring dengan derasnya Air hujan.

Sehun mengerang sakit, kepalanya berdenyut keras, rasanya seperti di tikam dengan belati lalu di tarik lagi dan di tikam lagi ditarik lagi seperti itu terus sampai rasanya Sehun ingin memejamkan mata sekarang juga, tubuh Sehun limbung kesamping, Sehun sudah bersiap jika tubuh kurusnya akan menghantam trotoar, tapi sebuah tangan kokoh menahan tubuhnya, Sehun memandang sosok penolongnya, sedikit blur, tapi Ia masih bisa mengenalinya, Sehun menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum mata sipit itu benar-benar terpejam, tersisa suara panik si penolong. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Di kamar luas sebuah rumah mewah, Chanyeol memandang kosong Barang kesayangannya -Mini Musim Salju- yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk, tanpa Chanyeol sadari setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya.

 _'Chanyeolie, Selamat ulang tahun', seorang gadis berseragam SMA memberi sebuah bingkisan pada sosok tinggi dihadapannya -Chanyeol-_

 _'Apa ini?', Chanyeol mengocok-ocok(?) Kotak pemberian gadis itu, berusaha mengetahui isinya, disambut geplakan keras di kepala Chanyeol, 'Hei!', Chanyeol berseru keras sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri._

 _'Jangan kau begitukan Yeollie, nanti pecah', Gadis berkulit sangat putih itu membantu Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, 'Apa sakit? Haha', Gadis itu sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang cemberut._

 _'Sudah ini tidak apa-apa kok', Chanyeol menggenggam tangan gadis itu, sedikit mengelusnya, 'boleh Aku buka hadiah ini?', Chanyeol melepas tangan gadis itu setelah melihat gadis itu mengangguk, segera membuka bingkisan itu dengan hati-hati, menghargai sosok cantik dihadapannya yang sudah dengan telaten membungkusnya._

 _Sebuah Mini Musim salju nampak dimata Chanyeol saat Bingkisan itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Chanyeol nampak berbinar melihatnya._

 _'Kau suka?', gadis itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Chanyeol._

 _'Aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan Sayang, Winter adalah pertemuan pertama kita, iya kan? Waktu itu Kau baru pindah dari China, kita masih sangat amat kecil waktu itu', Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka._

 _'Winter juga musim yang tak akan terlupakan untukku, kau mengatakan Cinta padaku saat musim Salju juga, lebih tepatnya saat salju pertama, itu sangat romantis sayang'_

 _Chanyeol memeluk gadis yang di cintainya itu, sesekali megecupi pucuk kepala gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu, 'Aku berjanji akan menjaga hadiah ini sampai Aku mati', Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, memegang dagu Gadis itu dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu, mengecupnya beberapa detik lalu melepasnya lagi, 'Ciuman pertama kita juga saat Winter dulu' , ucap Chanyeol, membuat gadis itu malu dan memukul-mukul pelan lengan Chanyeol._

"Maafkan Aku mengingkari janjiku, Hadiah darimu sudah hancur, maafkan Aku tak bisa menjaganya", Chanyeol membereskan kaca yang berserakan itu, menaruhnya di sebuah kotak bening. 

.

. 

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan mata dengan cahaya terang yang serasa menusuk matanya, Sehun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, sedikit bingung karena Ia kini sedang terbaring di sebuah kamar yang jauh lebih sempit dari kamarnya, dengan ranjang Single yang terasa nyaman Ia gunakan untuk berbaring, Sehun Ingat Dia tadi hujan-hujanan setelah di usir Chanyeol, mengingat perkataan Chanyeol, Air mata Sehun mulai merebak kembali.

"Chanyeol Hyeong maaf", lirih Sehun, Sehun berusaha bangkit dari ranjang itu, menahan denyutan di kepalanya, Sehun harus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya nanti.

Badan Sehun Limbung ketika akan berdiri, dan bersamaan terbukanya pintu kamar itu, Sosok pembuka pintu itu segera berlari menghampiri Sehun sebelum tubuh porselen itu menghantam lantai rumahnya.

Hup!

"JongIn...", lirih Sehun menatap sosok pembuka pintu.

Si pembuka pintu a.k.a JongIn segera merangkul bahu Sehun, menjaga Sehun agar tak terjatuh lagi, lalu mendudukan Sehun di ranjang.

"Ini ketiga kalinya Aku menolongmu yang Akan terjatuh Oh Sehun, Kau itu ceroboh sekali sih", JongIn meraba kening Sehun, _'masih panas', pikir JongIn_

"Kenapa Kau bisa Hujan-hujanan seperti tadi Bodoh!, bagaimana jika Aku tak menemukanmu, mungkin Kau sudah ada ditangan orang jahat sekarang!", marah JongIn, Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dalam, beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar isakan dari Sehun, tentu JongIn panik setengah mati, "hei Kau kenapa Sehun?", JongIn menarik tubuh kurus itu ke pelukannya, membiarkan Sehun menangis didadanya, "keluarkan Sehun... keluarkan Apapun yang kau pendam, jangan ditahan Sehun", tepukan di punggungnya membuat Sehun makin mengencangkan tangisannya, merasa beruntung Ia memiliki sandaran selain Chanyeol, Ia takut setiap mengingat Chanyeol, Ia takut Chanyeol akan semakin marah dari hari ke hari. 

5 menit

10 menit

30 menit

Tangisan Sehun berhenti diganti dengkuran halus, JongIn tersenyum dan membaringkan dengan hati-hati tubuh porselen itu, sedikit menelan ludah gugup saat tak sengaja bahu mulus Sehun terekspos, salahkan tubuh Sehun yang kurus jadi piyama JongIn jadi terlihat sangat besar ditubuhnya.

T..tunggu? Piyama JongIn? Ei.. jangan memandangku begitu, ya ya... JongIn mengganti Baju basah Sehun dengan Piyama miliknya, tentu JongIn tidak gila kan membiarkan Sehun dengan baju basah kuyup, bisa makin sakit Sehun nanti.

Oke... jangan marah hanya karena Aku melewatkan acara ganti baju mereka, Aku akan meceritakannya.

 _JongIn menggerutu panjang pendek karena dihujan begini, Isi Kulkasnya kosong melompong, bahkan Ramyeonpun tak ada, salahkan dirinya yang baru pindah dan tak sempat berbelanja makanan, hanya ada beras kiriman dari Ibunya, tak akan nikmat jika disantap tanpa pendamping, jadi JongIn memutuskan untuk ke minimarket untuk sekedar membeli ramyeon, dan Ingatkan JongIn untuk meminta kiriman Kimchi pada Ibunya._

 _JongIn itu ingin mandiri jadi Ia memilih mengontrak sebuah apartment kecil didekat sekolah barunya, ini jawaban jika kalian bertanya kenapa JongIn harus meminta kiriman pada Ibunya._

 _Sepulang dari Mini Market, dengan seplastik Ramyeon instan dan beberapa cemilan JongIn berjalan kembali menuju Apartmentnya, sedikit mengumpat karena Hujan makin deras saja, JongIn memeluk belanjaannya tak membiarkan Belanjaannya Basah sedikitpun, JongIn terlalu takut payungnya tak bisa melindungi belanjaannya._

 _Mata JongIn memicing saat melihat sosok yang familiar dimatanya nampak menunduk sambil berjalan Gontai, tanpa Payung atau jas hujan, Hanya seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, Setengah berlari JongIn menghampiri Sehun, beruntung JongIn berhasil menangkap Tubuh Sehun yang limbung, JongIn panik saat mata Sehun terpejam._

 _Jadi dengan sedikit teriakan Minta Tolong, JongIn dibantu beberapa warga yang baik hati menaruh(?) Sehun di punggung JongIn dan JongIn berjalan terburu-buru menuju Apartmentnya._

 _Setalah menaruh Ramyeon dan cemilannya yang sedikit basah di meja dapur, JongIn segera berjalan menuju Kamarnya dan membaringkan Sehun di Kasurnya. Mencari handuk dan mengusap bagian basah di tubuh Sehun_

 _'Baju Sehun Sangat basah bagaimana ini? Masa Aku yang harus menggantinya? Ah masa bodo lah, daripada Sehun Sakit kan?', JongIn mencari sesuatu yang nyaman untuk Dipakai Sehun, JongIn putuskan untuk mengambil Piyama miliknya dan juga celana dalam dari dalam lemarinya._

 _Sedikit membuang nafas, JongIn dengan perlahan membuka Jas Almamater Sehun, beralih ke kemeja putih milik Sehun, sedikit memejamkan mata takut-takut JongIn tidak kuat melihat dada Sehun nanti, tapi JongIn bersyukur masih ada kaos dalam yang dipakai Sehun, paling tidak itu memberi waktu JongIn untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya sejenak._

 _JongIn menelan Air liurnya dengan Susah payah, ketika dada mulus Sehun terpampang jelas didepan matanya, 'ya Tuhan kuatkan Aku', bisik JongIn._

 _Dengan Segera Sehun memakaikan Piyamanya pada Sehun, JongIn bernafas lega.'huft Akhirnya'_

 _'T..tunggu... masih ada Celana Sehun yang basah, Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini, melihat dada Sehun Saja little JongIn sudah terbangun', batin JongIn merana._

 _JongIn memejamkan matanya Erat, dan dengan tergesa melepas celana Sehun, boxernya, dan sebelum melepas celana dalam Sehun, JongIn melirik sedikit ke arah memejamkan matanya Lagi._

 _'Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan... paha itu mulus sekali', JongIn makin merana saja, melepas dengan perlahan celana dalam Sehun. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol little Sehun, 'maaf Ya Tuhan Aku tak Sengaja...'_

 _JongIn segera menyelimuti Sehun dengan rapat setelah berhasil memakaikan Celana dalam dan juga Celana piyama miliknya pada Sehun, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi, mungkin dia sedang e... you know what I mean lah ya..._

Kembali ke masa dimana JongIn melihat bahu mulus Sehun yang terekspos, menelan ludah sekali lagi dan segera membenarjan letak piyamanya lalu menyelimutinya sampai Dada.

Pandangan mata JongIn memandang bibir kecil Sehun yang sedikit terbuka, entah angin dari mana JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, sedikit melumatnya, demi neptunus, bibir Sehun sangat manis, JongIn ingin menghabiskannya jika boleh.

Ciuman JongIn makin dalam saja, sampai Akhirnya JongIn tersadar saat mendengar Lengkuhan Sehun, JongIn segera melepas ciumannya dan mengusap sedikit bibir Sehun yang sedikit membengkak, tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar, mencari plester penurun demam dan obat mungkin. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Chanyeol sedang bersitegang dengan kakaknya, Yoora sangat marah begitu Ia pulang Sehun sudah tak ada dirumahnya.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana Park Chanyeol? Kau mengusir Sehun? Kau tahu kan Auntie dan Uncle Oh menitipkan Sehun pada Kita? Bagaimana bisa Kau mengabaikan pesan mereka?!", Sembur Yoora pada Chanyeol.

"Dia merusak barang dari kekasihku Noona, itu hadiah terakhir darinya! Dan Bocah manja itu dengan seenaknya memecahkan barangku dan meminta maaf, dia kira dengan maaf barangku akan utuh kembali !"

"Park Chanyeol! Dengan kau mengusirnya Apa barangmu kembali utuh hah?! Tidak kan? Itu hanya sebuah barang! Kau bisa membelinya lagi!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan barang pemberiannya Noona tak ada satupun!, karena Sehun, Dia meninggal! Sehun membunuhnya Noona! Dan sekarang Sehun memecahkan kenanganku dengannya! Tidak puaskah dia memisahkan Aku dari kekasihku?! Aku sudah cukup muak berpura-pura seolah Aku menyayanginya! Segala yang ada didiri Sehun membuat Aku selalu mengingatnya, membuat Aku makin tak bisa menerima kepergiannya!"

"Park Chanyeol! Sehun tak tahu apapun! Dia bahkan kehilangan Ingatannya karena kejadian itu, dengan sekuat hati Auntie dan Uncle Oh membuat Sehun tak perlu mengingat kejadian Itu! Sehun juga sangat tertekan Chanyeol, Hidupnya penuh dengan kepalsuan selama 2 tahun ini, jangan ungkit masalah ini lagi, Dia juga tak akan senang melihatmu marah pada Sehun, Kau tahu kan Dia sangat menyayangi Sehun", Yoora mulai melunak, mengelus kepala Adik satu-satunya itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, "maafkan Sehun, Dia hanya sosok yang tak tahu apa-apa ditengah para Aktor hebat, Bersikaplah seperti biasanya pada Sehun, bersikaplah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa , dan jangan lelah menyayangi Sehun, suatu saat itu buka kepura-puraan lagi, berjuanglah demi Dia" 

.

.

.

.

.

 **KANADA**

Di sebuah pemakaman , Yifan dan Luhan bergandengan tangan memasuki pemakaman itu, mencari makam sosok yang kini tinggal kenangan, Luhan meneteskan Airmatanya saat tiba di depan makam itu, Yifan merangkul bahu Luhan dan menyandarkan Kepala Luhan ke bahunya.

"Putriku..."

Luhan berjongkok dan membersihkan daun-daun di nisan bertuliskan.

 **RIP**  
 **Sena Oh**  
 **12 Januari 1998**  
 **1 Januari 2014**

 **Tobe Continue...**

 _ **Masih kurang panjang kah? Hehe mungkin batas Saya hanya sampai itu aja kkkk...**_  
 _ **Mulai ada konfliknya nih, Semoga gak bosen ya..**_  
 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review, maaf gak bisa balesin, nanti kapan-kapan saya PM lagi deh buat ngucapin terima kasih secara khusus,**_  
 _ **Yang mau ngobrol sama Saya bisa lewat BBM atau Line alamatnya ada di Profil**_  
 _ **Dan buat yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya bisa Add FB Saya atau kalian mau saya Add juga bisa kkk**_  
 _ **Untuk foto-foto bisa dilihat di IG Saya, bakal saya Post foto-foto tentang FF ini**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review..**_  
 _ **Dan salam Chanhun dan Kaihun Shipper :* :***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _Sehun sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol itu Mr. PERFECT yang sangat Normal._

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Cameo:**

Jung Eunji As Sehun's Number One Haters  
Yoon Bomi As Jung Eunji's friend  
Sehun Girl's version As Oh Sena (only in flashback) 

**Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan,_ _ **TYPO EVERYWHERE**_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt,and Little Comedy_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Chapter 4 (bagian satu)**

Keluarga Oh adalah keluarga bahagia, kekayaan melimpah, dan pasangan yang saling mencintai, adalah Oh Yifan dan Oh Luhan, mereka menikah pada 14 Februari 1997, dengan Acara mewah bak Pangeran dan Putri kerajaan, pada 12 Januari 1998 mereka dikaruniai putri cantik berambut pirang dan berkulit putih -seperti rambut Tuan Oh yang keturunan Korea,China dan Kanada- yang mereka berinama Sena, lebih tepatnya Oh Sena, 2 tahun setelahnya, lebih tepatnya tanggal 12 April 2000 mereka kembali dikaruniai seorang putra, sangat imut dan berkulit sangat putih cenderung ke pucat dengan rambut hitam- seperti warna rambut Nyonya Oh yang berdarah Asia Asli, China- , dan mata sipit serta bola mata besar hitam yang nampak menggemaskan, mereka memberi nama anak kedua mereka Sehun, Oh Sehun.

Tuan Yifan dan Nyonya Luhan sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecil mereka sangat lengkap dan bahagia, pada tahun 2003, keluarga Oh memutuskan pindah ke Korea -tanah kelahiran Ayah Tuan Yifan-, Tuan Yifan memutuskan untuk membuka cabang bisnis disana.

Saat itulah mereka bertemu dengan tetangga mereka hingga saat ini, Keluarga Park, keluarga Park memiliki seorang Putri dan Seorang Putra sama seperti keluarga Oh, putra Bungsu Keluarga Park -Park Chanyeol- seumuran dengan Putri Sulung keluarga Oh -Chanyeol lahir 27 November 1997- , membuat mereka sangat Akrab dan sering bermain bersama.

Tahun berganti mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi Remaja,Akhir tahun 2013 , tahun paling buruk untuk keluarga Oh, salah satu pesaing bisnis Tuan Yifan menculik Sehun yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku Junior High School.

Nyonya Luhan tak henti-hentinya memarahi Sena karena tak menjaga adiknya dengan baik, Nyonya Luhan Juga memaki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat menjemput putranya.

"Ini salahmu Sena, Mama sudah bilang padamu untuk datang ke sekolah Sehun karena Mama akan telat menjemputnya, kenapa kau baru datang setelah Mama datang hah?!", Nyonya Luhan benar-benar kacau , matanya sudah membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis hidungnya juga memerah, "seharusnya Aku tak tergiur dengan tas milik Nyonya Kang, seharusnya Aku segera menjemput Sehun, karena Tas ini Putraku Hilang, Tas biadap! tas Sialan!", Nyonya Luhan dengan Emosi menyobek -nyobek tas brandid(?) Yang baru saja Ia dapat, meluapkan segala emosi kepada semua yang ada disekitarnya.

Sementara Tuan Yifan, sibuk menelfon polisi dan berteriak pula saat mendapat kabar jika putra kesayangannya belum ditemukan, kalian bertanya bagaimana keadaan Sena? Ya... gadis cantik berambut blonde sebahu itu hanya bersimpuh dilantai sesaat setelah Ibunya memarahinya dengan suara memekakkan telinga, Sena menangis dalam diam, Air mata tak berhenti menetes dari mata bulat besarnya, Sena lalu memandang kedua orang tuanya yang nampak seperti orang gila.

Sena lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan gontai ke arah pintu dan memutuskan untuk mencari adiknya, jika hanya mengandalkan polisi mungkin adiknya bisa ditemukan tapi mungkin tidak bernyawa lagi, Dunia Bisnis itu sangat mengerikan.

Sena memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang bermalas-malasan di kamarnya terkejut saat salah satu pelayan dirumahnya memberi tahu jika Sena mencarinya.

Sena segera memeluk Chanyeol, mencari ketenangan di dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu, menangis dengan keras membuat Chanayeol dan beberapa pelayan dirumah Chanyeol -kebetulan lewat- menjadi bingung dan Khawatir.

"Ada apa Sayang? Kenapa kau tampak kacau sekali hm?", Chanyeol membelai rambut blonde itu dengan pelan, berusaha memberi ketenangan, Sena melepas pelukannya dan menghapus Airmatanya dengan tangannya.

"Yeollie... hiks... Sehunie .. hiks... Sehunie hilang", ucap Sena sesenggukan, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam kaget, "Rival bisnis Papa menculik Sehunie, Ia mengancam akan membunuh Sehunie... hiks.. jika Papa tak menyerahkan perusahaannya sampai ... hiks hiks... sampai pergantian tahun", tangisan Sena kembali pecah," Apa... hiks hiks hiks... Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yeollie? Aku harus bagaimana?", Chanyeol memeluk kekasih yang paling Ia sayangi itu dengan erat, menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Sena. 

**21.42 waktu Korea selatan**

Sena, Remaja yang Akan menginjak usia 16 tahun itu, berjalan sendirian ditengah derasnya hujan, Sena sedikit marah kepada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menyarankannya untuk tenang dan menunggu tindakan polisi, Sena hanya melambai saja saat Chanyeol pulang kerumahnya setelah mengantarnya pulang.

Sena kembali keluar dari pagar rumahnya setelah memastikan Chanyeol sudah kembali ke dalam rumahnya lagi -ingat rumah mereka berdampingan- ,berjalan cepat tak tentu Arah berusaha menemukan Adiknya sebelum lewat pukul 00.00 .

Sena sudah kedinginan, tapi jejak Sehun tak nampak dimanapun, Sena melebarkan matanya saat mengingat sesuatu, Ya... Sehun membawa Handphone tadi, dan Sena menyalakan GPS di Handphone Sehun tadi pagi, Sena segera mencari tempat berteduh, dan membuka salah satu aplikasi di handphonenya, Sena bersyukur karena Handphonenya masih menyala meski terkena Air hujan.

"Daerah Insadong -anggap tempat ini ada-, Pabrik ini, sepertinya Aku pernah mengunjungi Pabrik ini, Papa pernah mengajakku kemari, untuk pertemuan bisnis", Sena mencari di Internet untuk mencari tahu tentang pabrik itu, beruntung Jaringan di Korea sangat lancar, jadi dalam waktu beberapa menit, Sena sudah mendapat Informasi yang dicarinya, "Pabrik ini sudah ditutup karena bangkrut? Mungkinkah mereka bangkrut karena Papa dan mereka menaruh dendam pada Papa?", Sena memutuskan untuk mencari taksi sambil berjalan lagi menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh GPS di Handphone Sehun. "Sehunie, kau bersabarlah.. Noona akan segera membawamu kembali dengan selamat", lirih Sena. 

**Dibagian lain, Gudang Pabrik Insadong.**

Seorang Bocah berseragam SMP duduk di pojok ruangan gelap itu, bajunya sudah kumel penuh dengan Debu, juga robek dibeberapa bagian, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, nyeri dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat bocah itu lagi-lagi menangis, "Papa... hiks ... mama .. Noona...hikshiks sakit", rintih bocah itu.

"Eh anak bodoh, bisa tidak kau itu berhenti menangis hah?! Kupingku ini pengang mendengar tangisan dan rengekanmu itu!", seorang pria berbadan besar menjambak rambut Bocah itu -Sehun-, tentu Sehun makin mengeraskan tangisannya,berteriak manggil Papa, Mama dan Noona tersayangnya.

PLAK! tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Sehun, ya siapa lagi yang menampar jika bukan Pria berbadan besar itu.

"Aku bilang diam! Kau cari mati hah?!, Jika Saja Bossku tak berbaik hati hingga nanti malam, kau sudah mati dari tadi! Merepotkan sekali"

"Ahjussi... Sehun ingin pulang, Sehun lapar", lirih Sehun sesenggukan.

"Ah... kau lapar hm?", Pria besar itu menyeringai mesum, memandang Sehun yang sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika dicicipi sebelum dibunuh tengah malam nanti, Si Pria besar memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya, "hey teman-teman, Bocah ini bilang dia lapar, mungkin semprotan Junior kita dimulutnya akan membuatnya kenyang".

"Hemmm... sepertinya boleh juga Shindong-ah..., Bocah ini sangat manis", salah satu lelaki berbadan lebih kecil dari pria bernama Shindong itu memandang Sehun dengan Intens, menjilat bibirnya seolah memandang Sehun adalah memandang makanan paling Lezat didunia.

"Hey! KangIn .. Shindong.. jangan gila Kalian, dia itu masih muda jangan merusaknya dengan pikiran mesum kalian", Sosok yang dari tadi diam sambil menghisap rokoknya Akhirnya buka Suara.

"Hey Donghae, sebentar lagi juga, Anak ini akan mati, jadi tak apa kan kita menikmatinya sebelum dia mati", Si KangIn tertawa nista dan segera menarik Sehun berdiri dan melumat bibir tipis pink menggoda *halah* milik Sehun, Sehun Sangat terkejut tentu Saja, belum hilang keterkejutan Sehun, Shindong sudah mengeluarkan Junior Sehun dan mengulumnya, Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng, tak berniat ikut ataupun menyelamatkan Sehun.

Air mata Sehun menetes, Sehun merasa Ia kehabisan nafas, dan akan mati saat itu juga, _"Papa... Mama... Noona..."_

KangIn mengeluarkan Junior miliknya dan menaruhnya di hadapan Sehun, "kulum punyaku seperti Shindong mengulum punyamu tadi Sayang", KangIn membuka dengan paksa mulut Sehun dan memasukkan 'milik'nya. Sehun merasa mulutnya terasa penuh dan Ingin muntah. Dengan modal nekat, Sehun menggigit Junior di dalam mulutnya dengan keras, membuat KangIn berteriak kesakitan, Sehun muntah-muntah, merasa jijik dengan sesuatu yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya, Sehun menangis makin keras, KangIn masih merintih merasa sakit di bagian Asetnya, sementara Shindong dan Donghae tertawa sekaligus kasihan, KangIn menampar Sehun dengan keras, "Berani sekali kau Bocah! Kau mau mati sekarang Hah?", KangIn mengambil sebuah balok kayu besar dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan Keras. Sontak Saja Sehun Pingsan saat itu juga.

"KangIn! Kau gila? Bagaimana jika Bocah ini mati?", Shindong memukul Kepala KangIn.

"Masa bodoh?! Jika dia mati kita buang Saja bocah ini ke laut",

Lagi-lagi Donghae menggelengkan kepala, merapikan baju Sehun dan mengangkat kepala Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai kotor itu, "KangIn, kau benar-benar akan di bunuh bos, karena membunuh bocah ini sebelum waktunya", Donghae menunjukkan bercak darah yang tak sedikit di telapak tangannya, darah dari Kepala Sehun.

KangIn hanya gemetar ketakutan, takut akan dihabisi Bos mereka. 

.

.

.

.

.  
 **23.54**

Sena berlari keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya, berlari menuju pabrik gelap itu, memasuki Pabrik yang sepi berteriak memanggil nama Adiknya, tak ada suara apapun dan Sena terus melangkah memasuki pabrik, hingga tibalah Ia di depan sebuah ruangan yang sedikit lebih memiliki Cahaya dibanding yang lain, Gudang.  
Sena mengintip dari balik ventilasi udara kecil, tampak adiknya yang terpejam di pojok ruangan, Sena menutup mulutnya kaget, Sena dengan cepat mengetik sebuah SMS pada Papa dan Mamanya jika Ia telah menemukan Sehun, Air mata Sena mengalir dengan sendirinya, Ia harus segera membawa Adiknya keluar dari tempat itu.

Hujan makin deras di luar sana bahkan diselingi petir, Sena melihat sebuah benda keras dan melemparnya ke arah Drum-drum tak terpakai, 3 orang yang menjaga Sehun berlari keluar dan menghampiri Asal Suara, Sena yang bersembunyi di balik tembok tak terlihat karena ruangan yang gelap, Sena lalu mengambil balok kayu besar dan memukulkannya pada kepala 3 orang jahat Itu, mereka tergeletak, dalam hati Sena bersyukur karena Papanya melatih keberanian padanya sedari kecil.

Para penjahat itu sudah mulai Sadar saat Sena berhasil membawa Sehun keluar dari gudang, Donghae yang tahu Sandranya hilang segera mengejar Sena. Sena yang panik segera menaruh Sehun ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir Asal di depan Pabrik, Kunci masih melekat ditempatnya, mungkin mobil itu milik para penculik.

Sena nekat membawa mobil itu, Ia pernah belajar menyetir beberapa kali, paling tidak Sena tahu letak pedal gas dan Rem, petir makin menyambar bersahut-sahutan, membuat Sena takut, tapi demi Sehun, Sena berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, Ia melihat kakak tersayangnya ada dihadapannya, "Noona..." lirih Sehun.

"Sehunie?!", Sena memekik senang melihat adiknya terbangun, Sena sampai melupakan kendali mobil yang harus ia kendalikan, dan tanpa sengaja menginjak gas, membuat Mobil melaju sangat kencang dan tak tentu arah ditengah derasnya hujan. Hingga Akhirnya mobil itu tergelincir Air hujan dan jatuh ke jurang terbalik beberapa kali, membuat Sehun kembali kehilangan Kesadarannya, pipinya terkena serpihan kaca dan Sena terhimpit diantara Kursi dan kendali mobil, Kepalanya juga sudah pecah dan darah merembes deras dari kepala Sena.

Tepat tengah malam, pergantian tahun, Mereka mengalami kecelakaan itu,hingga membuat Sena tak bisa diselamatkan dan Sehun kehilangan memorynya. 

**Love You Mr PEEFECT**

Kembali ke masa kini, Sehun dan JongIn sedang sarapan bersama, JongIn membuatkan bubur -atau lebih menjurus ke nasi lembek- untuk Sehun sementara dirinya memakan Ramyeon instan.

"Kau yakin akan pergi Sekolah? Kau masih demam, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu dan kau istrirahat saja Sehun", JongIn berusaha membujuk Sehun yang masih terlihat lemas dan pucat, tapi disambut gelengan dari Sehun.

"Papa dan Mama sedang ke Kanada tak ada orang dirumah, Aku dititipkan di rumah Chanyeol Hyeong, Chanyeol Hyeong marah padaku, Aku takut bertemu dengannya", Sehun mengaduk-aduk bubur buatan JongIn tak berniat memakannya, jika boleh jujur lidahnya terasa mati rasa, atau memang bubur JongIn tak ada rasa? Entahlah...

"Chanyeol Sunbae nampak sangat menyayangimu, Dia bahkan nampak sangat sabar dan tak bisa berteriak keras", JongIn menimpali.

 _"Chanyeol Hyeong memang tak suka berteriak, tapi kemarin dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan kepadaku",_ Sehun lagi-lagi menangis tapi Ia segera menghapus airmatanya sebelum JongIn sempat melihatnya, "JongIn! Buburmu ini tidak enak sama sekali, Aku minta Ramyeonmu ya", Sehun berusaha ceria dengan nada manjanya, JongIn hanya menelan ludahnya gugup melihat wajah menggemaskan Sehun yang tepat ada dihadapannya.

"AH.. emm, A... Aku akan mem... membuat yang baru untukmu", JongIn merutuki lidahnya yang berbelit-belit karena gugup.

"Aku mau ini Saja", Sehun cengengesan merampas mangkuk Ramyeon dihadapan JongIn, dan menyantapnya dengan lahap, "JongIn sangat pandai membuat Ramyeon, ini sangat enak hehehe", tentu saja Sehun berbohong, Lidahnya hanya merasakan rasa pahit saja.

"Hahaha, bukankah ramyeon instan rasanya sama saja", JongIn salah tingkah, Sehun menggeleng imut.

"Buatanku tak seenak ini, Aku selalu gagal membuat ramyeon hihihi". 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Chanyeol berdiri didepan kelas Sehun, Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun karena marah-marah kemarin, Chanyeol sumringah melihat dari kejauhan Nampak Sehun sedang bergandengan dengan Si anak baru berkulit hitam, tunggu kenapa Hati Chanyeol sedikit sesak melihat pemandangan itu, tangannya terkepal saat melihat Si Hitam menahan Sehun yang akan terjatuh, tak membuang waktu Chanyeol berlari menghampiri mereka dan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

Sehun terkejut bukan main, kepalanya serasa berputar karena tarikan tiba-tiba Chanyeol, tapi rasa itu segera berganti dengan rasa nyaman setelah tahu yang menariknya adalah Chanyeol, Sehun tersenyum mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol.

"Sehunie, maafkan Hyeong, Hyeong tidak sengaja membentakku semalam, maafkan Hyeong eoh?", Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut Sehun, menghirup aroma yang keluar dari diri Sehun, entah kenapa bau Sehun sama dengan Sena, menenangkan dan memabukkan.

"Aku juga minta maaf Hyeong, karena merusak barang kesayangan Hyeong, Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol karena terlalu senang bisa menginap dirumah Hyeong lagi", Chanyeol tersenyum gemas dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi hangat Sehun, "Sehunie kau demam?", nada Chanyeol terdengar khawatir, Sehun tersenyum lucu, dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku kemarin kehujanan Hyeong, untungnya ada JongIn yang menolongku", Chanyeol memandang tak suka pada JongIn dan segera merangkul Sehun Protektif.

"Kita ke UKS sekarang, kau harus dapat perawatan", Chanyeol mengacak gemas rambut hitam lembut Sehun, merangkulnya menuju UKS.

JongIn memandang kepergian Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan Sedih, "Eomma, Aku merasa jadi pelarian saja hiks", bisik JongIn dramatis dan segera masuk ke kelasnya.

 **Love You Mr PERFECT**

Chanyeol memandang wajah polos Sehun yang terpejam dengan plester fever yang menempel di dahi mulusnya, Chanyeol membelai rambut Sehun yang mulai basah oleh keringat.

 _"Semua kakak akan melakukan apapun untuk adiknya, Chanyeol... jika kau Ada diposisi Sehun waktu itu, Noona juga akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkanmu",_ Chanyeol teringat kata-kata kakaknya, mungkin Jika Ia diposisi Sena waktu itu, Chanyeol juga akan menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Maafkan Hyeong Sehunie, 2 tahun ini Hyeong sangat bodoh dengan menyalahkanmu atas kematian Sena", Chanyeol mencium tangan putih Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol kau tidak masuk kelas?", Dokter penjaga di UKS tiba-tiba masuk, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, Wanita tinggi kurus itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Aku akan menjaga Sehun, Songsaengnim, membolos sesekali tak apa kan Songsaengnim", Chanyeol melihat Dokter itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun, mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun.

"Demamnya tinggi Sekali, apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit, Tuan ketua Osis?"

"Aku percaya Anda adalah Dokter yang hebat Songsaengnim, jadi Saya yakin anda bisa menyembuhkan Sehun"

"Hey... Kalau kau ingin Aku menyembuhkannya, Kau keluarlah"

"Tidak akan Aku biarkan Sehun bersama Fans Anarkis seperti anda Choi Sooyoung Songsaengnim", Chanyeol tersenyum miring

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol", Dokter itu memukul bahu Chanyeol dan berakhir mereka tertawa bersama. 

Tobe continue...

.

.

.

.

Sengaja buat Chapter 4 dibuat dua bagian, karena ini terlalu panjang*menurut saya* , jadi dari pada bosen kan mending dibagi dua mau kasih cuplikan untuk bagian Dua nih

 _ **"Chanyeol akan Suka jika kau dandan seperti wanita, Aku yakin kau akan sangat Cantik dan Chanyeol akan sangat menyukainya", Eunji tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sehun yang sepertinya mendengar hasutannya.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **"Se...Sena?", Chanyeol memeluk sosok dihadapannya sambil menangis melepas rindu.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **"Kau menjijikkan Oh Sehun, Kau busuk", Chanyeol berdesis marah sementara Sehun menangis ketakutan.**_

Hehehe cukup itu aja Cuplikannya, jangan lupa Review okay?  
Salam Chanhun and Kaihun Shipper :* :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _Sehun sangat mencintai Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol itu Mr. PERFECT yang sangat Normal._

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Cameo:**

Jung Eunji As Sehun's Number One Haters  
Yoon Bomi As Jung Eunji's friend  
Sehun Girl's version As Oh Sena (only in flashback) 

**Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan,_ _ **TYPO EVERYWHERE**_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt,and Little Comedy_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Chapter 4 (bagian dua)**

Sehun berjalan dengan Ceria di koridor menuju kelasnya, entah pergi kemana Sehun yang lemas tadi pagi, berganti dengan Sehun yang baru mendapat banyak energi, keberadaan Chanyeol adalah energi terbaik untuk Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkah cerianya saat 2 orang gadis menghadangnya, mereka adalah Jung Eunji si Sekertaris osis -yang dibenci Sehun dan juga membenci Sehun- dan Yoon Bomi sahabat sejati Eunji, atau lebih bisa di sebut pengikut? Ya terserah bagaimana kalian menilai saja.

"Oh Sehun yang manis, makin hari aku perhatikan kau dan Chanyeol makin nempel saja ya", Eunji membuka Suara.

"Tentu saja, karena semakin hari Chanyeol hyeong makin menyayangiku", Sehun menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Cih", Eunji mendekat kearah Sehun, "Oh Sehun... kau mau Chanyeol makin menyayangimu?", melihat Sehun terdiam, Eunji melanjutkan omongannya, "Chanyeol akan Suka jika kau dandan seperti wanita, Aku yakin kau akan sangat Cantik dan Chanyeol akan sangat menyukainya", Eunji tersenyum menyeringai melihat Sehun yang sepertinya mendengar hasutannya.

Bomi menarik Eunji, mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Eunji, "kau gila menyuruh Sehun berdandan seperti wanita? Kau tahu kan jika kakak Sehun yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengannya itu kekasih Chanyeol?, pasti Chanyeol akan..."

"Sttttt..", Eunji memotong ucapan Bomi, "kau diamlah, Aku punya rencana bagus soal ini", bisik Eunji.

Sehun sendiri masih terdiam, _"benarkah Chanyeol Hyeong menyukainya jika Aku berdandan sebagai wanita, tapi benar juga, Chanyeol hyeong kan suka gadis-gadis sexy"_ , Sehun tertawa.

"Eunji Sunbaenim, bisakah kau mendandaniku?",Sehun Mengeluarkan Puppy eyesnya membuat Eunji dan Bomi tertegun beberapa saat, "Sunbaenim~~", panggil Sehun lagi.

"Ah .. eh? Ten...tentu saja Sehun yang manis, Ayo ikut Aku", Eunji menyeringai ke arah Bomi, Bomi ikut menyeringai saja, Sehun mengikuti Kemanapun Eunji membawanya, Sehun tertawa cekikikan mengingat Dia akan menjadi wanita dan Chanyeol akan menyukainya. 

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi di sebuah ruangan, ruangan music. Eunji dan Bomi sedang mendadani Sehun, berkali-kali Eunji mengumpat karena kulit Sehun yang begitu putih dan mulus, bahkan kulitnya tak seindah itu,Ck! Ini tidak adil menurut Eunji.

Sehun terbatuk-batuk, saat Eunji menaruh bedak berlebihan pada wajahnya, "Eunji Sunbae.. kenapa pipiku terasa gatal?", Sehun menggaruk pipinya membuat blush on sedikit berantakan.

"Hey Oh Sehun, jangan digaruk, itu karena ini pertama kalinya kau memakai make up, sudah kau diam saja", Eunji membenarkan Blush on dipipi Sehun dan memakaikan lips gloss di bibir pink tipis menggoda *halah* milik Sehun, memakaikan maskara di bulu mata Sehun.

Eunji dan Bomi hanya bisa melongo dan kagum melihat Wajah Sehun yang sudah dipolesi make up natural, Eunji berdehem sebentar, " Bomi-ya ambilkan Wig tadi", Eunji mengambil wig yang di sodorkan Bomi, memakailan Wig hitam panjang itu ke kepala Sehun, merapikannya.

Eunji lalu menyerahkan seragam olah raga miliknya pada Sehun -baju olah raganya Kaos putih dan Celana training pendek biru muda- ,"ganti bajumu", perintah Eunji, Sehun menuju kamar mandi ruang music dengan semangat, Sementara Eunji dan Bomi melakukan hi five bersama. Eunji dan Bomi memakan cemilan yang mereka bawa dari kantin.

Eunji dan Bomi menyemburkan makanan dari mulut mereka saat melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan Baju olah raga Eunji yang nampak sedikit kedodoran di bagian bahunya, kaki jenjang mulus tak berbulu milik Sehun terekspos cuma-cuma, Eunji merasa gagal menjadi wanita huhuhu.

"Eunji lihat lah, bahu sehun bahkan lebih sempit dari punyamu", bisik Bomi menahan tawa.

"Diam kau sialan", desis Eunji sambil menatap Sebal Sehun. _"Sial, badannya lebih indah dari pada milikku ish"_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol akan membuka lokernya sebelum matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang teetempel di pintu lokernya

 _ **Datang Ke ruang music, kau akan melihat seseorang yang kau rindukan**_

"Seseorang yang aku rindukan?", Chanyeol yang sedang tak ada kerjaan, memutuskan untuk menuju ruang music, bersiul-siul sambil berjalan santai. Menuruni tangga satu persatu, pintu Ruang music sudah didepan mata, sayup-sayup terdengar dentingan merdu piano, Chanyeol berjalan sedikit tergesa mendengar dentingan piano dari arah ruang musik, itu adalah lagu favourite Sena, yang sering Sena mainkan ketika bosan.

Brak... pintu itu menjeblak, dengan keras, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang memasuki ruangan, Dapat dilihat oleh Chanyeol ada seorang gadis sedang memainkan piano dengan lihai, Seorang gadis yang sangat di rindukan Chanyeol.

"Se...Sena?", Chanyeol memeluk sosok dihadapannya sambil menangis melepas rindu, "Aku merindukanmu, Aku sangat merindukanmu Sena", Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mengeraskan tangisannya, mengecupi pucuk kepala Sosok itu.

"Sena? Sena Siapa Hyeong?", Sosok yang adalah Sehun itu bertanya bingung sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Sehun?", tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Hehehe... kau tidak mengenaliku? Bagaimana? Aku sangat cantik kan Hyeong?", Sehun tersenyum manis sambil memainkan ujung rambut palsu hitam panjang yang menempel di kepalanya.

Chanyeol baru menyadarinya, Rambut sena itu pirang tidak hitam, "apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun? Kau mau menjadi wanita begitu?", tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Aku berdandan begini untuk Hyeong, Aku tau Hyeong sangat menyukai gadis cantik kan? Jadi Aku ingin menjadi sosok yang disukai Hyeong juga", Sehuj menjawab dengan ceria.

Dengan mata berkilat marah, Chanyeol melepas kasar wig yang ada dikepala Sehun, melempar wig itu ke lantai dan menginjak-injaknya. Sehun Membulatkan matanya dan memandang Chanyeol takut, _"Chanyeolie hyeong marah lagi?"_ , mata Sehun berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini Oh Sehun? Kau mempermainkanku hah?! Menempel kertas tidak penting di lokerku? Mengatakan hal bullshit, maumu sebenarnya apa?!", bentak Chanyeol sambil mengoyang-goyang bahu Sehun keras.

"Hiks... A..Aku hanya ingin membuat Hyeong senang", Tangisan Sehun yang berusaha Ia tahan, berakhir keluar juga.

"Senang? Kau fikir sekarang Aku terlihat senang?!", Chanyeol meremas bahu Sehun, membuat Sehun meringis sakit, "Kau menjijikkan Oh Sehun, Kau busuk", Chanyeol berdesis marah sementara Sehun menangis ketakutan. Chanyeol mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun terduduk dilantai Ruang music, dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, air mata Chanyeol mengalir, hatinya Sakit, kenapa Sehun harus bertindak keterlaluan begini hingga membuat Ia harus kembali mengingat Sena.

Sementara Sehun menangis keras di ruangan music itu sendirian, memeluk lututnya erat, mengabaikan sakit di pantatnya, serta gatal di wajahnya.

GREP..

Seseorang memeluk Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak, JongIn... bagaimana JongIn tahu Ia ada disini, Pria berkulit Tan itu menangkupkan kedua pipi Sehun yang kembali menghangat serta ada bintik-bintik merah di pipi putih itu.

"Kenapa kau memakai make up seperti ini Sehun? Kau melakukan ini hanya demi Park Idiot itu? Kau terlalu berharga untuk selalu disakiti olehnya Sehun", JongIn mengusap Air mata Sehun dengan Ibu jarinya Pelan, "Lihat lah Aku disini, Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Aku akan menjagamu", JongIn mengambil sapu tangan di kantongnya, menghapus make up di wajah Sehun dengan lembut pula.

"JongIn hiks... bantu aku... hiks hiks... bantu Aku melupakan perasaanku kepada Chanyeol Hyeong", Sehun berujar putus Asa.

"Aku akan membantumu Sehun, Aku akan membantumu melupakan Park idiot itu, bahkan Ia tidak akan ada di hati dan pikiranmu lagi, mulai saat ini, Aku akan membuat Park Idiot itu menghilang dari Otak dan Hatimu dan Aku Akan menggantinya dengan diriku sendiri", Sehun mengangguk, Ia menggaruk pipinya yang terasa panas dan gatal, JongIn tersenyum dan mengusap pipi itu, menangkupnya lagi dan mengecup bibir Tipis Pink Menggoda *halah* milik Sehun, menempelkannya lama, lalu sedikit melumatnya sebelum melepas Ciuman itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh Cinta kepadaku Oh Sehun" 

**Tobe Continue.**... 

_Kkkkkk gimana-gimana? KaiHun Shipper seneng kan? kkkk... meski saya sakit bikin Chanyeol jahat banget disini, buat Chanhun Shipper sabar dulu ya, Chapter seterusnya Chanyeol yang bakal ngejar-ngejar Sehun kkk_

 _Mohon Review dan Salam Chanhun dan Kaihun Shipper :* :*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _Sehun mulai lelah mencintai Chanyeol, dan JongIn tak membuang kesempatan untuk mendekati Sehun._

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Cameo:**

Kim JongDae 

**Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan,_ _ **TYPO EVERYWHERE**_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt,and Little Comedy_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Chapter 5**

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya, entah kenapa Ia kepikiran Sehun dari tadi. Chanyeol merasa sesak mengingat bagaimana JongIn yang menenangkan Sehun yang menangis tadi, bagaimana JongIn mencium bibir Sehun tadi.

"Arghhh!", Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya Kasar, ya... tadi Chanyeol belum pergi terlalu jauh saat JongIn masuk untuk menenangkan Sehun, jadi Ia sempat melihat adegan itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menuju balkon kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar dari pada memikirkan Sehun dan JongIn. Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat kamar Sehun -yang secara langsung menghadap kamarnya- terang benderang, bahkan ada Seluet dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan.  
Nampak salah seorang dari mereka mengusap pipi sosok dihadapannya, dada Chanyeol bergemuruh, entah kenapa udara di sekitarnya makin panas bukannya Sejuk.

BRAK!

Chanyeol membanting pintunya dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dia menggerutu tak jelas dengan nafas naik turun. Chanyeol duduk di kursi belajarnya, lebih memilih berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya menjadi ketua osis dari pada makin panas memikirkan Sehun.

"Ku rasa Aku sudah gila, Aku mulai terserang virus LGBT yang menjamur itu, tidak tidak tidak! Aku normal.. Aku normal", Chanyeol menggerutu sambil membaca kegiatan-kegiatan yang akan dilakukan Sekolahnya, Chanyeol melihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang nampak tak asing di matanya.

 **Chanyeol Sunbaenim, Fighting ^^9**

Chanyeol lalu mengambil kertas di saku kemeja sekolahnya -Ia mengobrak-abrik keranjang pakaian kotor- menyamakan tulisan di kertas itu dan kertas di makalah kegiatan Sekolahnya.

"Ini? Bukan tulisan tangan Sehun?", Chanyeol lalu mencari buku milik Sehun yang siapa tahu tertinggal di kamarnya, tapi tentu saja Chanyeol tak menemukan yang Ia cari, karena Sehun kemarin bahkan belum meletakkan tas sekolahnya.

Chanyeol membaca ulang tulisan di kertas itu.

 **Datang ke ruang music, maka kau akan menekukan seseorang yang kau rindukan**

"Siapa yang mengirim kertas ini? Dia berniat mengerjai Sehun? Dan sudah dipastikan Dia anggota Osis, tapi siapa?", Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi belajarnya, "Dia anggota Osis dan tidak menyukai Sehun, Aku yakin Dia juga tahu banyak tentang Sena, Sehun Amnesia tak akan tahu lagu favourite Sena yang Ia mainkan tadi jika tidak ada yang memberi tahu", Chanyeol nampak berpikir keras, Chanyeol lalu memotret barang bukti yang membuatnya Harus memarahi Sehun tanpa alasan yang Jelas. Lalu Ia mengirim gambar itu pada Wakilnya dalam Osis, Kim Jongdae.

 **Kim Jongdae (** **김종대** **)**

 _ **Kau tahu tulisan tangan siapa itu?**_ _\- Chanyeol_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mana Aku tahu, Kau fikir Aku pakar pembaca tulisan tangan? -_-**_ _\- Jongdae_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bantu Aku Jongdae!, Karena ulah si penulis itu, Aku jadi marah pada Sehun, Dia anggota Osis, Kau Seharusnya Tahu siapa,!**_ _-Chanyeol_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tuan ketua yang terhormat, Kau yang ketua Saja tak tahu apalagi diriku -_-, cari tahu sendiri sana Aku sibuk**_ _-Jongdae_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tidak mau tahu Jongdae, Kau harus mencari tahu siapa pemilik tulisan tangan itu, ini perintah!**_ _-Chanyeol_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-_- baiklah, Aku hanya Wakil yang harus menuruti perintah atasannya -_-**_ _-Jongdae_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kkkk... Aku tahu kau sangat baik Jongdae**_ _-Chanyeol_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terserahmu -_-**_ _-Jongdae_

Chanyeol tertawa nista, dapat di pastikan Jongdae marah-marah dirumahnya, Karena Perintah Chanyeol yang kurang penting -tapi menurut Chanyeol ini sangat sangat sangat penting-.

Sedikit lega, Chanyeol beranjak turun ke bawah, perutnya terasa lapar.  
Chanyeol mendengar suara sekumpulan wanita sedang seru sendiri, ya Apalagi jika bukan bergosip, ke banyakan wanita memang memiliki hobby itu kan, Chanyeol tanpa sengaja mendengar para maidnya itu membicarakan seseorang yang membuatnya kesal seharian ini, Kim JongIn.

"Aku tadi melihat Tuan Sehun digendong Ala Bridal olehnya, Astaga... Tuan Sehun Sangat manis dan si lelaki sexy itu sangat tampan, mereka akan jadi pasangan yang sangat serasi kurasa"

"Ya.. Aku berfikir begitu, Lelaki tan itu Sangan Gentle, Dia tampak begitu melindungi Tuan Sehun, cih tidak seperti Tuan Muda Chanyeol yang terhormat itu, Dia bahkan memarahi dan mengusir Tuan Sehun hanya karena hal sepele, Dia sangat jahat"

Rasa lapar Chanyeol entah sirna kemana, Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Jika Chanyeol fikir, para Maid itu ada benarnya, Ia begitu emosi karena Barang dari Sena rusak dan marah pada Sehun, padahal Sehun tak tahu apa-apa. Dan tadi, Ia kembali membuat Sehun menangis karena Sehun berdandan seperti Sena, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol lupa fakta jika Sehun tak tahu apa-apa. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Chanyeol sedikit membuka gorden dikamarnya, mengintip keadaan dikamar Sehun. Chanyeol merasa sesak dihatinya melihat JongIn yang membelai pipi Sehun. _'Apa mereka sengaja tak menutup korden disana? Apa mereka sengaja memanas-manasiku?', pikir Chanyeol geram._

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

JongIn menggendong Sehun Ala Bridal, Sehun tertidur karena terlalu lama menangis di ruang music tadi, memandang wajah Sehun yang tertidur membuat JongIn tak merasa lelah karena menggendong Sehun dari Sekolah ke rumah Sehun. Kalian bertanya dari mana JongIn tahu alamat rumah Sehun? JongIn tidak bodoh seperti para Protagonis di drama-drama, JongIn melihat alamat Sehun di kartu pelajar milik Sehun. 

JongIn mencoba membangunkan Sehun, sedikit tak rela memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, JongIn tak tahu dimana letak kunci rumah Sehun, jadi JongIn harus bertanya. Malu bertanya Sesat dijalan, Right? 

Sehun mengucek matanya karena kedua matanya terasa lenget oleh belek, JongIn tersenyum gemas melihat bagaimana lucunya Sehun saat bangun tidur.

"Dimana kunci rumahmu Sehunie?", tanya JongIn bertanya pada Sehun yang mulai sadar dimana Ia sekarang.  
Sehun membuka Ranselnya dan mengambil kunci pagar rumahnya, lalu Ia masuk lebij dulu dan Diikuti JongIn, JongIn hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah, pasalnya Sehun masih menggunakan Seragam olahraga milik Eunji, paha mulus Sehun terekspos sempurna, pantat bulat Sehun tercetak pas Di celana itu, Sungguh... JongIn ingin meremas pantat itu.

 _'Ah.. tidak tidak',_ JongIn menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Sehun yang nampaknya menekan password pembuka kunci, setelah pintu terbuka, JongIn mendekati Sehun dan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

JongIn sedikit kagum dengan rumah Sehun, nampak sederhana dari luar tapi Sangat mewah didalamnya, Ia yakin semua yang ada di dalam rumah ini adalah barang-barang limited edition, Ibunya dulu juga suka mengoleksi Barang-barang limited edition tapi karena Ayahnya Bangkrut 2 tahun lalu akibat kalah dalam berbisnis, keluarganya harus hidup sederhana dan berpindah ke Thailand sana.

"obat-obatanmu ada dimana Sehun? Kau membutuhkan obat oles untuk meredakan Alergi pada kulitmu.

"Biar Aku ambil", Sehun akan beranjak tapi JongIn menahannya, membuat Sehun bingung.

"Kau tunggu saja Dikamarmu, Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan dimana tempatnya, Aku akan ambilkan obatnya untukmu".

"Obatnya ada diatas lemari Es di ruang makan, dan kamarku ada disana, pintu yang bertuliskan Oh Sehun, susul aku setelah dapat obatnya ya", JongIn mengangguk dan mengamati Sehun yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, JongIn beralih ke ruang makan keluarga Oh, mengambil kotak Obat yang ada diatas Lemari Es.

.

.

.

JongIn mengoleskan Salep anti alergi ke pipi dan bagian lain wajah Sehun dengan sangat lembut dan Hati-hati, Demi Tuhan, Wajah Sehun begitu cantik dan semakin Cantik saja jika diamati lebih lama, JongIn tak pernah bosan memandang wajah cantik itu.

Setelah selesai mengobati alergi Sehun, JongIn menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, mengusapnya pelan, "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun", JongIn lalu mengecup tangan putih mulus itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum dan memandang kearah Jendela kamarnya yang tertutup korden, memandang Jendela kamar lain yang gelap, kamar Chanyeol. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

CANADA 

Tuan Yifan nampak sibuk dengan Laptopnya, mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Presiden Direktur di perusaan ternama di Korea Sana, Nyonya Luhan, memeluk tangan Tuan Yifan, membuat Tuan Yifan terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandang sang Istri.

"Ada apa Sayang?", tanyanya lembut, Nyonya Luhan menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suaminya.

"Aku merindukan Sehunie, perasaanku tidak nyaman dari kemarin, Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke Seoul?", Nyanya Luhan mencoba berbagi kekhawatirannya tentang putra tersayangnya pada Sang Suami, "dan juga... bagaimana jika kita memberitahu Sehun tentang Sena? Aku khawatir Sehun akan mengingat semuanya, bukankah sebaiknya kita memberitahu Sehun sebelum ingatannya pulih? Aku takut Sehun akan membenci kita Sayang".

"Sehun baru kita tinggal 2 hari Sayang, Dia sudah besar sekarang, Dia bisa menjaga dirinya"

"Sayang~~, khawatirku pada Sehun bukan tanpa sebab!, perasaan ini Sama seperti saat 2 tahun lalu Sehun diculik, Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun!", Teriakan Nyonya Luhan berganti dengan Isakan, Ia benar-benar khawatir pada putranya itu.

Tuan Yifan nampak berpikir, "Baiklah... kita kembali besok setelah mengunjungi Sena sekali lagi, keadaan Ayah juga sudah lebih baik, jadi Aku rasa kita sudah bisa kembali", Tuan Yifan memeluk Nyonya Luhan dengan sayang, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sayang, Sehun akan baik-baik saja bersama Chanyeol", Tuan Kris membelai dengan lembut punggung Nyonya Luhan, mencium bibir mungilnya dan... Ah sudah lah kita tinggalkan Saya mereka, Saya masih polos untuk melihat adegan itu, kkkkk. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Hari telah berganti, Sehun dan JongIn berangkat sekolah bersama, mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Chanyeol diam-diam mengikuti mereka dari belakang, Ia sibuk mengumpat karena seharusnya yang di genggam tangan putih mulus itu adalah tangannya, bukan tangan hitam JongIn. Seharusnya Senyum manis Sehun hanya untuknya, bukan untuk JongIn, Demi Tuhan Chanyeol akan mendapatkan Sehun tak peduli apapun kata orang, masa bodoh jika Ia menjadi Seorang Gay, yang pasti Ia hanya menginginkan Sehun.

Diam-diam ada Sosok berpakaian hitam yang memperhatikan mereka, lebih tempatnya memperhatikan Sehun, senyum mengerikan muncul dibibir sosok itu.

"Oh Sehun... kau bagai ikan bodoh yang sudah terpancing bahkan sebelum ada umpan, Lihatlah sebentar lagi Oh Yifan, Putramu yang tinggal satu itu, akan menyusul kakaknya ke Neraka" 

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tobe Continue...**

 _ **Bagaimana ini? Ada orang yang mau jahatin Sehunie huhuhu.**_  
 _ **Mau main tebak2an? Kira-kira siapa orang berpakaian hitam itu? Kkkkk**_  
 _ **Maaf lama update dan masih pendek juga kkkk...**_  
 _ **See you next time...**_  
 _ **Salam ChanHun Shipper :***_  
 _ **Kaihun shipper juga :***_  
 _ **Jangan lupa review yow biar makin semangat sayanya kkkkk :* :***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _mencintai itu tidak mudah_

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Cameo:**

Kim JongDae  
Jung Eunji  
Zhang Yixing 

**Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan,_ _ **TYPO EVERYWHERE**_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt,and Little Comedy_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Chapter 6**

"Yang menulis tulisan tangan itu adalah Jung Eunji, semalam aku mengirim gambar itu ke grup chat, dan Eunji mengakuinya", Jongdae menyeruput Ice Coffenya dengan semangat sembari menjelaskan apa yang Ia dapat pada Chanyeol, mereka kini sedang ada dikantin Sekolah, ini jam sebelum Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Jung Eunji? Semudah itu Eunji mengakuinya?", tanya Chanyeol sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa Eunji mengakui sebuah kesalahan yang lumayan menyebalkan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku hanya mengirim ucapan Semangat itu, Aku bilang jika Chanyeol sangat menyukai kata-kata semangat itu, dan Chanyeol ingin berterima kasih", jelas Jongdae, "Dan Eunji mengakuinya, bahkan Eunji mengirim banyak tulisan tangannya sebagai bukti kalau Ia yang menulis kata-kata semangat itu padamu".

"Akan Aku beri pelajar gadis itu", Chanyeol meremas sedotan di gelasnya dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan tajam.

"Kau gila apa? Kau mau melawan wanita, dimana harga dirimu Idiot?", Jongdae menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak terima Sehun diperlakukan begitu, Sehun itu polos dan tidak tahu apapun dan Dia memanfaatkan itu untuk menjahili Sehun dan memancingku untuk marah pada Sehun", Chanyeol berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ya... Aku tahu itu, tapi jangan melakukan apapun dengan emosi, kita cari cara untuk membuat Eunji jera tanpa dengan kekerasan".

"Apa yang harus Aku lakukan Jongdae?", Chanyeol nampak frustasi

"Lebih baik, kau bicara baik-baik pada Eunji dan tanya padanya, Apa tujuannya melakukan ini pada Sehun", Jongdae memberi pencerahan.

Chanyeol nampak mengangguk mengerti, dan mereka beranjak ke kelas mereka setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Kelas Sehun dan JongIn sedang belajar kelas Sejarah, nampak Guru tua menjelaskan materi dengan sabar dan telaten sampai-sampai membuat para Murid seolah sedang dibacakan Dongeng sebelum tidur. Sehun nampak memainkan pensil ditangannya dan membuat coretan tak berguna dibukunya, sementara JongIn nampak panik dan meremas perutnya.

"JongIn? Ada apa?", Bisik Sehun.

"Perutku Sakit Sehun hehe sepertinya Aku butuh toilet sekarang juga", Jawab JongIn sambil berbisik pula.

"Kau Jorok", Sehun memukul pelan bahu JongIn membuat JongIn makin nyengir, "Sana Cepat ke Toilet".

JongIn Akhirnya berdiri dan meminta Izin ke Toilet pada sang Guru, membuat murid lain iri karena JongIn berhasil keluar dari kelas membosankan ini. Sehun cekikikan Sendiri melihat JongIn yang nampak terburu-buru, yang tidak diketahui Sehun adalah Handphone di saku JongIn yang bergetar, telephon dari seseorang yang Akan membuatnya Celaka.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo Eomma?", JongIn menempelkan Handphone miliknya yang dari tadi bergetar ke telinga kanannya setelah menggeser tombol hijau.

 _"Kenapa kau lama Sekali menerima telephonnya JongIn?!"_

"Maaf Eomma , Aku ada di kelas tadi, Eomma... Apa maksud SMS Eomma tadi? Sehun adalah orang yang kita cari selama 2 tahun ini?"

 _"Ya... Kau sangat pandai JongIn, bahkan Kau sudah melakukan pendekatan sebelum Eomma menyuruhmu, Mulai hari ini Kau harus berusaha Akrab dengannya, dan Kita akan jalankan rencana Kita secepatnya"_

JongIn terdiam sebentar, "Eomma, bisakah kita lupakan dendam Kita? Jika Eomma tahu bagaimana menderitanya Sehun selama 2 tahun ini, Eomma tidak rela menyentuhnya, Sehun Korban disini Eomma"

 _"Cih... korbannya disini adalah Kita JongIn!, Karena keluarganya Keluarga kita jadi bangkrut, Karena keluarganya juga, Ayahmu dipenjara dan mati di penjara setahun Lalu, Kau ingat itu semuakan JongIn? Korbannya disini Adalah kita Kau harus tanam itu di otakmu"_

"Eomma... itu semua kesalahan Appa sendiri, Dia tak serius dalam berbisnis, itu yang membuat Appa bangkrut dan perihal Appa masuk penjara, itu juga salah Appa, Ia yang menculik anak rekan bisnisnya, itu tidakan Kriminal dan itu wajar jika Masuk Penjara Eomma".

 _"Kim JongIn... Kau membela keluarga yang jelas-jelas membuat hancur dan miskin Keluargamu? Kau menyalahkan Appamu setelah semua kerja kerasnya yang Ia lakukan untuk kita?, JongIn... keinginan Appamu belum terwujud nak, Buat Appamu tenang disana dan Bangga padamu, turuti apa kata Eomma, kita_  
 _Bicarakan ini lagi nanti, temui Eomma di Kafe Star setelah Kau pulang sekolah, dan kita Akan bicarakan rencana kita"_

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah, "huft... baiklah Eomma, Kafe Star sepulang sekolah, Aku akan kesana nanti untuk menemui Eomma", JongIn menutup telephonnya dan menaruh Handphonenya ke saku kembali, Ia keluar dari bilik toilet itu dan membasuh wajahnya, dilihatnya pantulan wajahnya dikaca, "Kim JongIn, kau berada di pilihan yang Sulit", Katanya sambil menatap manik hitamnya Dikaca, JongIn segera kembali kekelasnya, Ia sudah terlalu lama ditoilet. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Eunji nampak senyum malu-malu dari tadi, karena kini Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis, _'Apa Chanyeol Sunbae akan menyatakan Cinta padaku, Oh my God'._

"Jung Eunji... apa ini tulisan tanganmu", Chanyeol menaruh kertas yang Ia temukan di pintu lokernya ke hadapan Eunji, Eunji mengangguk saja tanpa melihat dulu apa yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol, "Jadi benar Kau yang menjebak Sehun dan mendadaninya seperti wanita?", Lagi-lagi Eunji mengangguk.

1 detik

.

3 detik

.

5 detik

"Mwo?!", Eunji bertanya Shock sambil memandang Chanyeol, "i...ini... bukan tulisan tanganku, da...dan Aku bahkan tak pernah mengobrol dengan Sehun selama ini", Chanyeol tersenyum sinis sekarang, Ia tunjukkan sebuah video pada Eunji, Video dimana Sehun mengembalikan Baju Olahraga Eunji sambil mengucapkan terima Kasih karena sudah mendadaninya dengan Cantik kemarin, betapa Polosnya Sehunie kita.

"Kau masih mau mengelak Jung Eunji?, Segala bukti telah mengarah padamu, Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini pada Sehun?"

"Baiklah Aku mengaku, Aku kesal pada Sehun karena dia terus menempel padamu, Aku kesal Karena jika ada Sehun Kau tak pernah melirikku, Asal Kau tahu saja, Aku menyukaimu Sunbae, ah tidak... Aku mencintaimu Sunbae, Aku iri pada Sehun", Eunji terisak, "Aku tahu jika Kau belum bisa Move on dari Sena Sunbae dan Sehun amnesia dan tak mengingat apapun, makanya Aku mendandani Sehun seperti Sena, Aku tahu jika kau akan marah jika seseorang membahas tentang Sena, makanya Aku ingin membuatmu marah dan menjauhi Sehun, Aku melakukan semua ini karena Aku mencintaimu Sunbae"

"Kau kira Aku suka dengan Gadis sepertimu?, Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Adik kelas dan sesama anggota Osis saja, Aku tak pernah melihatmu lebih dari itu, jadi Aku mohon padamu, jangan pernah mengganggu Sehun lagi, dan jangan nampakkan Dirimu dihadapanku karena Aku akan sangat membencimu jika Aku melihatmu lagi", Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Eunji yang terisak makin keras, Eunji mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun", desis Eunji menyeramkan. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan 2 Manusia berbeda gender dan Usia dihadapannya, Dia menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu dan sesekali mengintip, 2 orang itu adalah JongIn dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya seusia dengan Ibunya. Kalian bingung bagaimana bisa Chanyeol ada disana? Chanyeol ada toilet juga saat JongIn menerima telephon, Ia ada dibilik Toilet tepat disamping Bilik JongIn.

 _"Ah lega sekali rasanya, perutku tak enak dari tadi gara-gara makan cabai terlalu banyak", Chanyeol akan keluar dari bilik Toilet tapi Ia urungkan setelah mendengar suara yang membicarakan Sehun._

 _'Maaf Eomma , Aku ada di kelas tadi, Eomma... Apa maksud SMS Eomma tadi? Sehun adalah orang yang kita cari selama 2 tahun ini?'_

 _'...'_

 _'Eomma, bisakah kita lupakan dendam Kita? Jika Eomma tahu bagaimana menderitanya Sehun selama 2 tahun ini, Eomma tidak rela menyentuhnya, Sehun Korban disini Eomma'_

 _'...'_

 _'Eomma... itu semua kesalahan Appa sendiri, Dia tak serius dalam berbisnis, itu yang membuat Appa bangkrut dan perihal Appa masuk penjara, itu juga salah Appa, Ia yang menculik anak rekan bisnisnya, itu tidakan Kriminal dan itu wajar jika Masuk Penjara Eomma'_

 _'...'_

 _'huft... baiklah Eomma, Kafe Star sepulang sekolah, Aku akan kesana nanti untuk menemui Eomma'_

 _Chanyeol sedikit mengintip Saat bilik sebelahnya terbuka, Chanyeol terbelalak melihat sosok JongIn yang keluar,"Sialan...", bisik Chanyeol._

Kini Chanyeol mendengarkan pembicaraan JongIn dan Sosok yang diyakini Chanyeol adalah Ibu JongIn.

"Kudengar nanti malam, Oh Yifan dan Istrinya sudah kembali dari Kanada, kita harus segera melenyapkan Anak itu sebelum Ayah dan Ibunya kembali, kirim pesan padanya, Suruh dia datang ke taman Kota untuk menunggumu, lalu kau panggil dia dari seberang jalan Taman dan Saat Anak itu menyebrang Aku akan menabraknya dengan keras", Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya Kasar mendengar wanita dewasa itu berbicara soal pembunuhan seperti menginjak Semut merah Sangat santai dan tanpa Ekspresi bersalah.

"Eomma bisakan kita urungkan niat ini? Mereka sudah kehilangan Putri mereka, jadi-"

"Kehilangan putri tak cukup, Aku akan melenyapkan Putranya dan Sang Ibu juga setelahnya", Wanita itu tersenyum sinis, "lalu Aku akan membuat Oh Yifan bertekuk lutut jatuh cinta Padaku, dan Kita akan kaya kembali JongIn".

"Eomma... aku mohon jangan lakukan itu, Keluarga kita bangkrut, Appa dipenjara dan meninggal, itu bukan karena keluarga Oh, itu karena takdir dari Tuhan. Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan dendam Eomma, karena dendam tak akan pernah berakhir", JongIn nampak memohon pada Ibunya, "Nyonya Zhang Yixing... Aku mohon sebagai Putramu, jangan lakukan itu"

"Jangan Ajari Eomma JongIn, Turuti saja perintah Eomma, Kirim pesan padanya Sekarang, Suruh dia menunggumu di taman, dan panggil dia dari sebrang Jalan, Kau dengar itu JongIn?", Wanita itu menatap tajam putranya, JongIn hanya mengangguk Saja, Wanita itu tersenyum menang, _'kim Joonmyeon Oppa, dendammu akan segera terbalaskan'_

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar Kafe, tujuannya hanya Satu, yaitu mencari Sehun, entah kenapa Keluarga Oh memiliki masalah yang begitu rumit, penuh dendam dan darah, membuat Chanyeol merinding sendiri. 

**Love You Mr PERFECT**

Sehun sedang menunggu JongIn ditaman sambil memainkan Game di handphonenya.

"SEHUN!", Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, tampak JongIn yang melambai dari Seberang jalan, JongIn memberi Isyarat agar menghampirinya, Sehun menghampirinya, biasanya Sehun tak berani menyebrang sendiri, tapi Karena kini jalanan sedang sepi Sehun menyebrangi jalan itu dengan semangat dan Senyum manis.

Jantung JongIn berpacu keras saat melihat mobil Ibunya yang mulai berjalan, dan semakin mendekati Sehun, Mobil itu makin Kencang saja, Chanyeol yang juga melihat kejadian itu terbelalak dan berdiri Kaku.

Hingga Akhirnya...

BRUAKKKKK!

"SEHUUUUNNNNNN!" 

...

.

.

.

 **TobeContinue...**

 **..**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Gimana? Udah panjang? Masih belum? Penasaran? Enggak? Jelek? Otak saya mampunya cuma segitu kkkkk,**  
 **Pada nyesek denger kabar Kaistal ya pasti, saya gak nyesek sih, cuma rada hilang mood nulis bagian JongIn, kkkkkk**  
 **Jangan lupa Review ya... Love You**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle: Love you Mr. PERFECT**

 **Summary** : _mencintai itu tidak mudah, tapi Sehun dan Chanyeol membuktikan jika Cinta mereka memang Sempurna_

 **Main Cast:**

 _Park Chanyeol_  
 _Oh Sehun_  
 _Kim Jongin_

**Other Cast:**

 _Wu (Oh) Yifan as Sehun's Dad_  
 _Xi (Oh) Luhan as Sehun'Mom_

 **Cameo:**

Kim JongDae  
Jung Eunji  
Zhang Yixing 

**Pairing :** _**Chanhun , KaiHun**_

**Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer:** _Chanyeol milik Sehun, Sehun milik Kai,dan Kai idolanya Chanyeol(?), cerita milik saya_

 **Warning:** _BoysLove, Sehun Uke, GS for Luhan,_ _ **TYPO EVERYWHERE**_

 **Genre:** _Romance, FriendShip, little Hurt,and Little Comedy_

 **Cast bisa bertambah dan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu**

**Chapter 7 (END)**

Sehun menangis keras dipelukan Chanyeol, semua ini begitu cepat baginya, bagaimana Jika JongIn pergi meninggalkannya? Sehun hanya bisa menangis dan menyesal dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkannya.

Kini mereka ada Di Rumah Sakit, menunggu JongIn yang sedang di operasi karena lukanya yang parah Saat JongIn menyelamatkan Sehun dari niat jahat Ibunya.

.

.

.  
.

 _Sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah Sehun, Sehun yang terkejut hanya bisa terpaku di tengah jalan._

 _SEHUUUNNNNN!_

 _Sehuj dengar teriakan itu tapi kaki itu tak bisa Ia gerakkan sama sekali._

 _Kejadian itu begitu cepat saat Sehun merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke pinggir jalan dan terjatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol, serta sebuah suara keras yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Ketika Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dapat Ia lihat JongIn tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang menggenang begitu banyaknya._

"Sehunie tenang lah, JongIn pasti baik-baik saja", Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut, Chanyeol akui dirinya memang tidak menyukai kehadiran JongIn, tapi Ia juga tidak ingin JongIn pergi secepat ini.

"Karena Aku... hiks hiks... ini semua terjadi karena Aku Hyeong, pertama Aku kehilangan Noona karena Noona menyelamatkanku sekarang karena menyelamatkanku juga, JongIn celaka"

DEG! Noona? Apa tadi Sehun berkata Noona? Apa Sehun telah mengingat Semuanya?

"Se...Sehunie? K..kau? Kau mengingat tentang Sena?", Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya dan beralih memegang bahu Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan menceritakan Kejadian tadi pagi, saat Ia memasuki ruangan pribadi Orang tuanya.

 _Sehun sedang kebingungan mencari Dasi sekolahnya, mungkin Ia meninggalkan Dasi itu disekolahnya saat mengganti penampilan sebagai wanita kemarin, bagaimana ini, Sehun tidak mau terkena skors karena penampilan yang tidak lengkap._

 _Tring!_  
 _Ah... Sehun ingat, Papanya punya Dasi dengan warna yang mirip dengan Dasi sekolahnya, Sehun segera berlari ke Kamar Pribadi orang tuanya. Bersyukur karena Ia memiliki kunci kamar orang tuanya, segera saja Sehun membuka pintu besar itu dan memasukinya, Sehun membuka lemari pakaian milik Ayahnya dan membuka salah satu laci yang ada disana dan mencari barang yang dicarinya._

 _"Ishh... dimana Papa menaruh Dasinya", Sehun mencari dan terus mencari, tapi bukannya menemukan Dasi, Sehun menemukan benda hitam kecil berbentuk Bulat dengan tombol warna merah ditengahnya, "hm? Benda apa ini? Kenapa Mama dan Papa punya benda aneh begini?", dengan Iseng Sehun menekan tombol itu, Lemari dihadapannya tiba-tiba bergeser dan tembok itu terbuka, Sehun menganga melihat itu, Sehun lalu memasuki ruangan dibalik tembok itu, Ruangan itu nampak bersih dan terawat dengan baik, ada begitu banyak foto yang terpasang didinding ruangan itu._  
 _Foto-foto yang membuat Sehun terkejut setengah mati, foto Seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya, bedanya Gadis itu berambut Pirang seperti rambut Ayahnya._

 _Sehun semakin memasuki ruangan itu, ada sebuah meja disana, diatas meja itu ada begitu banyak Album foto. Sehun membuka salah satu Album itu, ada fotonya saat kecil bersama Papa dan Mamanya dan tak lupa sosok gadis yang mirip dengannya._

 _Kepala Sehun berdenyut sakit setiap kali Ia membuka lembar demi lembar Album itu, Sehun beralih melihat sebuah Buku yang sepertinya adalah Buku Diary, Dibukanya buku itu dan membaca lembar demi lembarnya._

 _"Arggh!", Sehun memegang kepalanya yang makin berdenyut sakit, Saking sakitnya Sehun sampai meneteskan Air matanya, banyak kilasan-kilasan aneh diotaknya membuat Sehun makin mengerang kesakitan._

 _Semakin lama denyutan itu berkurang, tapi Airmata Sehun semakin mengalir deras._

 _"Noona", lirihnya dalam tangis._

"Noona meninggal karena Aku, Noona masih belajar mengendarai Mobil waktu itu, tapi dia nekat demi kabur dari para penculik itu, saat itu sedang terjadi hujan badai, dan.. dan...", ucapan Sehun terhenti karena Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya, Sehun begitu takut mengingat kejadian itu, Ia ingat saat para pencuri itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya, bagaimana mereka menyiksanya, Sehun gemetar mengingat itu.

Chanyeol segera memeluk Sehun, tak tega melihat Sosok yang disayanginya ah tidak lebih tepatnya adalah Sosok yang DiCintainya, Air mata tanpa sadar mengalir dari mata Chanyeol, Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena menyalahkan Sehun selama ini dan menyalahkan Sehun atas perginya Sena, tapi kini Ia sadar, bagaimanapun tersiksanya Ia saat kehilangan Sena, Sehun pasti lebih menderita lagi, Sehun diculik dan dianiaya lalu masih harus kehilangan Kakak yang selalu melindunginya.

Pintu ruang Operasi terbuka, Sehub dan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan Segera berdiri, Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun dan mereka menghampiri Dokter itu.

"Bagaimana Dokter?", tanya Chanyeol pada Doktee itu, Tangisan Sehun makin keras saat melihat Dokter itu menggeleng dengan putus asa.

"Maafkan Kami, Kami sudah berusaha tapi Pasien tidak bisa diselamatkan, luka dikepalanya sangat lebar dan organ vitalnya juga terluka karena benturan yang sangat keras"

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun berusaha menenangkan Bocah itu, tapi tangisan Sehun justru makin keras dan Sehun tak sadarkan diri. 

.

.

. 

_**Zhang Yixing, Sosok Ibu yang tega menabrak putranya Sendiri hingga meninggal, setelah merasakan pahitnya dipenjara beberapa hari, Wanita itu ditemukan tewas di dalam Selnya.**_  
 _ **Diduga Wanita itu menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena terlalu merasa menyesal dan bersalah atas kematian putranya.**_

 _ **Zhang Yixing merupakan Istri dari mantan orang terkaya di Korea Selatan, Kim Junmyeon yang 2 tahun lalu telah bangkrut dan hidup miskin. Kim Junmyeon sendiri pernah masuk Penjara karena Penculikan terhadap anak salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Dan seperti mengulang kejadian waktu itu, Kim Junmyeon juga meninggal di penjara karena bunuh diri.**_  
 _ **Keluarga miris dan tragis.**_

Hari ini adalah pemakaman JongIn serta Nyonya Zhang Yixing, Keluarga Oh dan Keluarga Park semua serta beberapa keluarga Kim menghadiri acara pemakaman tersebut.  
Ya... Semoga mereka tenang dialam sana.

.

.

.  
.

Bintang bersinar dengan terang malam ini, seterang hati Sehun, Senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah manisnya.

"Teruslah tersenyum begini Sehunie", Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dari belakang dengan protectif, "Aku bahagia sekali Akhirnya Aku bisa memilikimu, Akhirnya Tuhan membuka hatiku dan memasukkanmu kedalamnya lalu Tuhan mengunci kembali hatiku, Agad Kau tidak bisa keluar lagi", Sehun terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Cheese Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol yang Cheese sangat menggoda menurut Sehun.

"Aku juga lega, Akhirnya Hyeong bisa meluluhkan Hati Papa, dan menerima jika Suatu saat nanti Menantunya adalah seorang Pria", Sehun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Chanyeol untuk mendapat restu Papanya, tak mudah karena Ayahnya merupakan Homophobic akut. Chanyeok yang melihat Sehun tertawa sendiri memilih untuk meraih dagu Sehun dan Ia hadapkan wajah Sehun kearahnya, menempelkan Bibirnya di atas bibir Sehun, melumatnya, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, membuktikan seberapa besarnya cintanya pada Sehun. 

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Huwaaa... Endingnya Geje, maksa? Ya emang endingnya begitu mau gimana lagi kkkk**  
 **Tahu kok ini sangat amat pendek untuk menjadi Chapter Ending kkkk, tapi ya harus terima karena Endingnya emang cuma begini kkkkk**  
 **Makasih buat yang udah review selama ini, udah ngritik ngasih saran juga,**  
 **Huwaaa sebenernya gak mau ff ini ending disini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kainya udah mati sih. Kkkkk**  
 **Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya ^^**

 **Line: yooyook15, kalau mau request FF bisa, mau ngobrolin Chanhun juga bisa kkkk**


End file.
